Floating, Falling, Sweet Intoxication
by little.prying.Pandora
Summary: Kristina and Erik meet and discover their shared passion for the Phantom of the Opera. But Erik has a secret Kris would die to know. Eventual EC.
1. Meeting

**_AN: First attempt at a Phan fic. Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**Finally! The day had come! I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to be able to go to the Opera Populaire! After so many years of waiting I was going to see the place where Erik once ruled! Unfortunately, my alarm hadn't gone off on time, so I had to rush around the hotel room trying to decide what to wear. Then I saw my Phantom of the Opera shirt. Of course! How could I wear anything else? And why had it taken me so long to decide on something so obvious? 

"Kristina, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!" Megara called from the next room, "I agreed to come to get to see hot foreign girls. But to hook up with them, I need to look my best, and you're interrupting my beauty sleep!"

Ah, that's my Meg for you. We've known each other since the second grade. Some boy was picking on me, so she threw dirt in his face. We couldn't be separated after that. She's really tough. I'm jealous of her. She has long black wavy hair, and is naturally tanned; I think she has some Indian blood in her, though I'm not positive. I, on the other hand, have straight brown hair, and am completely white; who knows what my ancestry is. Nature isn't fair.

"Sorry Megara!" I called back, "I'm just so excited! I finally get to-"

"Go to the Opera house and search for the Phantom. Yes, yes I know. You've only been going on and on about that for two months now! But if you don't leave soon you're going to miss you're tour." she replied, already halfway back to sleep.

"Shit, you're right! But, are you still sure that you don't want to go?"

"I'm positive. Besides, don't you have to have reservations?"

"Well, yeah, but… okay. I'll be back in a few hours!" I said as I rushed out of the hotel room, "Love ya!'

"Uh huh."

I got outside, only to realize that my bus was beginning to pull away. I had to run after the bus, and when I finally got it to stop, I was even later than I was before. I smiled apologetically at the driver and rushed to my seat.

During the trip I reflected more on me and Meg. I know I tend to sound like I hate her, but she's the closest person to me in the world. I love her. We often joke that the only way I'd become gay is if I could date Meg. She, on the other hand, says the only way she could become straight is if the only way to stay a lesbian was to date me. That's how things have always been between us. We love to joke with one another.

I was forced out of my memories when I realized we were at the opera house. I ran out of the bus and into the building as fast as I could.

Once I closed the doors I smiled triumphantly, only to turn around and realize every one was glaring at me. I automatically began to blush and muttered a quick "Sorry."

"Kristina Daniels, I assume?" the tour guide huffed at me.

All I could do was nod at this slightly plump lady. My blush hadn't gone away, and I was still trying to catch my breath.

"About time! Now that everyone is here we can start the tour. Let's begin."

I let out a sigh and started walking. "Great first impression," I thought, "I bet she's one of those ladies who won't let us do anything fun because I was a few minutes late. Great."

Suddenly I heard someone whisper, "Bonjour, mademoiselle. English?" in my ear.

I jumped slightly and turned around to face the voice. I couldn't believe it when I saw a handsome young man smiling at me. Then I realized that he was wearing Erik's mask over the right side of his face, and gave him a confused look.

"Uh. Yeah," I answered cautiously.

He laughed slightly and said, "I beg your pardon. I just wanted you to know how much I love your shirt."

I glanced down and remembered I was wearing my Phantom shirt. I laughed and replied, "Thank you! You're obviously a phantom fan too," I said pointing to the mask, "but, don't you get a lot of strange looks wearing that?"

This time he laughed more heartily and said "You have no idea. Yeah, I know, it isn't everyday that you see someone walking around with Erik's mask on. But you celebrate him by wearing that shirt, and I celebrate by wearing this mask! Now it's not **so** shocking, is it? I don't understand why more people don't get it."

I laughed at this pleasant man and said, "No, not that shocking at all, how could people not get it? Besides, it suits you very well; you look positively charming in it!"

"I know, don't I though," he replied while striking a pose.

After a brief laugh at ourselves we walked in silence for a bit. I suddenly caught myself thinking that I could very easily fall for this man. But I banished that thought from my head. Megara and I were only staying in Paris for a month; it wouldn't be a good idea to fall for someone in that time. Even if that certain someone I fell for was a black haired, six foot tall, gorgeous man. So what if he was the hottest, and most interesting, man I had ever met? Nothing good could come from it. Nothing.

The young man leaned over to talk to me again and softly said in his gentle French accent, "You want to know the best part about me wearing the mask? I have something else in common with the Phantom. My name just so happens to be Erik."

I looked at him skeptically, "You must be kidding."

"No, no I am quite serious, here I'll show you," he said as he pulled out his wallet to show me his driver's license. Sure enough, his name was Erik.

"Oh, so that's why you of all people would wear the mask! Makes more sense now. Oh, silly me, where are my manners? My name is Kristina," I said as I reached out my hand to him, "Pleasure to meet you Monsieur Erik."

"You too, Mademoiselle Kristina," he said as he took my hand and gently kissed it.

I couldn't help but show my surprise at this.

"Oh, my mistake, you're from America, no?" Erik said while shifting his grip on my hand to shake it instead, "This is what you meant for me to do, right?"

I laughed nervously, "Yes, actually it was."

"I'll never make the same mistake again, I promise," he said with a smile while placing his hand on his heart, "But for now I think we better stop talking. The other members of our tour group seem to believe that we should be quiet."

I glanced ahead to the rest of the group, and sure enough, every one of them were glaring at me and Erik. My blush began to creep over my face again "Perhaps you're right," I said as I attempted to smile at Erik.

The two of us walked in silence, but every once in a while I would glance over at him. One time during one of these "hidden" glimpses, he happened to glance at me. He noticed I was staring at him, so he looked me in the eyes and smiled. I quickly turned my head and started blushing again. What was it about this man that made me stare at him? I mean, I'd already decided nothing was going to happen between us. But that wonderful black hair and deep green eyes kept pulling me in. And I kept imagining what the hidden part of his face might look like! Yes, he was definitely attractive, but was that really reason enough to stare at him? But, of course, once I got to thinking about him I had to turn to stare at him again. He automatically caught my eyes, winked, and lightly chuckled. My face must have turned scarlet.

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, at the base of the infamous box five" the tour guide said; interrupting my thoughts, "Unfortunately, we will not be able to go in it today, because we are running late," she continued with a smirk at me, "But if you'll follow me this way we will get to see many more sights."

I couldn't help but gasp at this awful lady. Yep, I knew she was one of those middle aged bitches whose only purpose in life was to torment others. Hadn't I thought so earlier? I turned to Erik and said, "Can you believe her?"

"You know she's just doing it to spite us. We could skip any number of other spots! But because we are obviously Phantom fans she's punishing us, well you, for holding us, err, her up, but still!" Erik replied in an agitated tone.

"What a miserable woman! I mean, I was only a few minutes late!"

"Well, I suppose we were talking for most of the tour."

"Yeah, well, it's still evil!"

Erik flashed me a smile that made me want to melt. "So Kristina, what do you say we go explore it ourselves? The rest of the tour group is already a fair way gone. There's no one to catch us."

"I'd love to see the box, but the door to box five is practically guaranteed to be locked."

"You want to bet on it?

"What?"

"You heard me, are you willing to bet that it's locked?"

I stared at Erik for a second wondering what in the world he was thinking. But, then I thought, what's the worst that could happen? I responded with a smile, "What are the terms?"

"Hmm," Erik said as his smile grew bigger, "How about this, if I win, you go as my date to a costume party being held tomorrow night?"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. He was just so cute when he said it.

"Okay, but if I win you have to take off the mask, so I get to see what Erik looks like underneath his mask." I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

Even though he seemed a little surprised by this, he quickly recovered, smiled, and said "Deal."

I stuck out my hand and agreed, "Deal!"

Erik reached out and shook my hand, "See, I told you I wouldn't make the same mistake twice!"

I laughed as he pulled my hand and raced with me up to the door of box five. The closer I got, the faster my heart would beat. And it wasn't just because of the stairs; there was something about holding hands with Erik that made my heart race. Once we got to the door I realized that I was no longer breathing, and had to mentally will myself to take each breath. But with the realization that I wasn't breathing, came the understanding that I didn't care who won our bet. Of course because I hadn't been breathing while running I had to gasp for breath while Erik laughed at my predicament.

When I finally got my breath back, I halfheartedly glared at him and said, "You didn't have to laugh, you know. I could have been dying."

"But I knew you weren't so it all worked out right?" He said while still lightly chuckling.

I knew there was no point in arguing so I just glared. This only made him laugh more.

Finally, he said, "Okay, this is it Kristina. Will you get a date for tomorrow night, or will you get to see my stunning face?" Erik asked me while still smiling, but his eyes had changed, they seemed harsher. I could see he was very serious about our bet, and that he seemed to know how this was going to end.

I laughed and took one last deep breath. I casually tossed my hair and said, "Of course, but are you sure you can stand the excitement?"

"What excitement? I already know that I've won this bet," he replied as he turned the door knob, and sure enough, the door opened.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I squealed as I ran inside. When I passed by Erik it seemed as though looked incredibly thrilled with himself, and his eyes turned back to normal. Once I was inside he walked in behind me and softly closed the door.

"Can you believe it, Erik? The Phantom sat right here! And he saw this view," I cried while running around the room, "It's so amazing!"

"Yes, yes it is," he replied, "So, where are you staying at?"

I gave him a confused look; he just laughed and said, "I have to know where to pick you up for the party."

"Oh! Of course! I almost forgot! I'm staying at the Opera Populaire Montmartre, room 315."

"Ah, a lovely choice of hotels. You have good taste."

I blushed and continued to look around. Finally, I walked up to the railing of the box and looked out. After a few seconds Erik leaned against the railing a little ways away from me and whispered, "You have a thing for the Phantom, don't you?"


	2. Confusion

**AN: I don't guarentee anything on my French. And this includes all chapters following this one. In case you couldn't tell, I can't speak it. So forgive me. Erik is supposed to be saying "Fucking moron." But I dunno if its right.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" I exclaimed. He had taken me by complete surprise.

Erik flashed me the smile he'd had before he opened the door. The one that showed the harshness of his eyes. He repeated, no longer asking a question, but stating a fact, "You have a thing for Erik, the Opera Ghost."

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I stuttered.

"Obviously you do. You just stuttered, and every time you talk about the Phantom your face lights up. Just being here has made your voice go up three octaves. And, to top it all off, you're desperate to take my mask off, just like you would be if you saw the original Erik." He replied, while the look of harshness faded from his eyes and was replaced with a slightly sad look.

"And if I do have a crush on him?" I said. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! Who was he to judge me? "I mean, most girls do! A guy completely devoted to you, and ready to take you away whenever you want. So what?"

"Calm down Kristina! I didn't mean anything by it, well maybe a little. But, you know, he's not all he's cracked up to be. Remember, he was a murderer. You seem so willing to overlook that," he said with sadness written all over his face, "Plus, I wanted to know if you'd ever be able to feel anything like that for this Erik."

"Wait. What?" Okay, now Erik was kind of starting to creep me out.

"I mean that I like you Kristina. I find you beautiful, and intriguing. I think we would be amazing together, and I wanted to know if you felt the same." With each word he said Erik slid a little closer to me, so that by the time he'd finished talking he was barely an inch away.

"Erik, I don't know. I mean, I just met you. And it's all just really, surprising."

"What's so surprising?" Erik softly whispered, "That I like you, or that you find yourself liking me back?"

"It's just, I just, I don't know," I conceded while turning my head away from him. I had always been less than comfortable around guys, and he wasn't making it any easier, staring at me with those piercing green eyes.

"We have all the time in the world," he softly replied. He lightly grabbed my chin and made me face him again. He started to lean down towards me, and I tilted my head up to him without realizing it. Suddenly, he pulled away, "I'm sorry Mlle. Kristina, we will have to finish this tomorrow night. I will send someone to accompany you to the costume shop, to pick out your outfit for the party. They should arrive around six o'clock tonight. I would be honored if you went as Christine. Tomorrow I will send someone to take you to the party. I will see you then."

He lightly bowed to me (a very informal way to say goodbye, if you ask me, not the way you'd leave someone you had almost kissed) and he left. He rushed out of Box 5, and I could hear him run down the stairs.

"Okay, that was a little weird, no, more than a little," I whispered to myself, "Why in the world would he act like that, and then leave so suddenly?"

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation I left the opera house myself, just much more slowly than Erik did. I no longer felt like exploring, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. I kept thinking about him the whole way back to the hotel. Why wouldn't he kiss me? Why would he stop halfway there? Why not just do it? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? And why was his look of sadness engrained in my memory? None of this made any sense.

"Hey Kris!" Megara called as I entered the hotel room, "Perfect timing! I was just about to head out for shopping! Want to come? Oh, and how was the Opera House?" She added as an afterthought.

"It was, good, I think."

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Well, uh, something weird happened," I said as I proceeded to tell her all that had transpired.

"Wow. That's awesome! I mean, how often do you run into a really hot guy in a foreign city? Well, actually, that happens a lot, but how often does he ask you out? That's incredible! And you get to go to a costume party! That would be totally fun! You should take me with you! I could go as Meg! It works out perfectly! Erik as Erik, Kristina as Christine, and Megara as Meg! Seeing as our names are so close to the characters '… it makes my casting in a word ideal…' Ha! You see! I can quote the Phantom too!"

I laughed at her and replied, "Meg, dear, you are quite insane. I mean, yeah, that'd be fun and all, but I don't know if you can go. I mean, isn't it kind of rude for me to invite someone, when someone invited me? What if he's only allowed to bring one guest, and the host isn't expecting another one?"

"Who cares? How often do you get to go to a costume party in Paris? Girl, you are taking me whether you like it or not! And besides, you can ask when you guys go to get your costumes!"

"He said he was sending someone to pick me up, so whoever that is might not know."

"Damn! He's sending someone to pick you up? He's got to be loaded! I thought for sure you guys would go shopping together! But hey, this is even better! You got a sneak peek at the fact that he's rich! And besides, you can just say I wouldn't have let you go if I couldn't go too."

"Well, yeah, but- What makes you so sure he's rich?"

"The fact that he's having someone escort you to buy your costume."

"Well, he did say he would have someone take me to the costume party as well."

"Hot damn! He's richer than I thought. I bet he's getting a limo! And whether you know it or not, you have already given in to my scheme. So I am going whether you like it or not."

"Come, come now Meg. Was there ever really any doubt about whether you'd come or not? You knew you had me beat before you even asked."

"I know. But it's always fun to pretend I have to pound you into submission. It's just more interesting that way."

I laughed and tackled my dearest Meg, who had sat down on the bed to listen to my story, "How dare you say such a thing! You're horrible!"

"Hey! Watch it," Meg replied while squirming out from under me, "You'll mess up my hair."

I just laughed and threw a pillow in response.

"What did I just tell you about my hair?" she half yelled while tossing it back at me.

"Whatever. I woke up way too early this morning. Wake me up at 2:00."

"So we're going to go to the costume party, right?" Meg asked.

I yawned and mumbled in reply, "Of course, night."

"Night Kris," Meg said as she left the hotel room and lightly closed the door behind her.

I snuggled under the covers and tried to go to sleep, but it didn't work. I kept thinking about Erik, which really wasn't the smartest thing to do, because that inevitably led to certain fantasies playing in my head, but after a few of these I finally managed to fall asleep. It seemed like only a few minutes had gone by when Meg woke me up.

"Come on Kris. It's time to wake up! Damn it Kris," she said while hitting me with a pillow, "Get up!"

"Quit it already. I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, because you overslept."

"What?"

"I got distracted by some cute girls and forgot to wake you up. Sorry."

"Ugh. I'm going to kill you. I should've known not to trust you. You always get distracted when you see a nice ass." I said while trying to completely wake up, "What time is it then?"

"About four."

"Damn it Meg! I was supposed to go to the Louvre!"

"Well, you'll just have to go tomorrow then, won't you?"

"Seriously Meg, you're not helping. And if you don't shut up I am going to punch you."

"You always say that. But you never do anything, so why should I believe you this time? Anyway, what are we going to do for dinner?"

"It's only four o'clock! How can you be hungry already?"

"I didn't eat lunch. So what are we going to do?"

"Why do I have to decide? It's your turn to pick."

"Well, let's just go to the café down the street, it's close and cheap and we'll have enough time to eat and talk and still make it up here by six."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I thought to myself while walking out of the opera house, "What in the world possessed you to invite her to the ball? You're a moron!"

I couldn't believe I could do something as blatantly rash as invite someone I barely know to the biggest party of the year. And she didn't even know what she was getting herself into! How was she supposed to know that this party was going to be filled with the crème de la crème of all of Paris?

"Débile foutu," I muttered to myself, inadvertently switching back to my native French.

"Erik! Erik!" I heard a familiar voice yell behind me. I abruptly turned around to see a young Persian man chasing after me.


	3. Master and Servant

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

_Melleth Nimithil: I know he's my dream ;-)_

_Priestess of Anubis: Glad you like it._

_lavexToxThexPotionsxMaster: Err, what does OOC mean? Anyway, I hope he's getting to be more angsty for you_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, hello Antonio," I greeted him, "What are you doing here?" Then continued to walk, knowing that he would catch up soon enough. I had to get as far away as possible before Kristina came out. I couldn't see her yet. Otherwise I would do something rash, again.

"Erik you must be kidding me!" he said once he caught up to me., "You told me to come pick you up here. Of course, being the scatter brain you are, you forgot to tell me what time; consequently, I have been waiting here for thirty minutes. Then you finally come out, and walk away when the limo is sitting right out front, obviously waiting for you. So I have to get out and run 5 blocks trying to catch you, while calling your name a hundred times when you are off in your own little world! And, to top it all off, you're wearing that damn mask again, and people are staring! Mon Dieu! Devez-vous agir tellement étrangement toute l'heure?"

At this I started laughing. I couldn't help myself. When I was finally able to control myself again I tried to act like I was upset with him, "Antonio! Is that any way to talk to your employer? Haven't I told you to speak to me in English? Lord knows both of us need to improve it. And yes, for your information, I must act this strangely all the time. Life is too short to spend it being 'normal.'"

Antonio glared at me for this, and said in a mocking tone, "Ah. Whatever happened to you telling me not to think of myself as your employee, but as a friend who must do everything you say? Now I'm back to being part of your staff, am I? The maids will love this. They always said I couldn't be your favorite forever. "

"Hmm," I replied, "Do they say that? Just tell me which ones they are, Tony, and I'll make sure they're gone by tomorrow morning."

"Erik! I was only joking!"

"So was I!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"No, but I figured I'd try anyway."

"Are you quite done yet? The staff doesn't need any more threats. They are quite scared of your temper as it is. Who in the world would control you from being an imbecile the entire time if I wasn't around?"

"Don't give me another reason to look forward to you finally leaving."

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied sarcastically, "But really, Erik, are you ready to return home?"

"No, not just yet," I replied while taking off the mask, and handing it to him, it was just easier to give in to his requests sometimes. "I think I shall walk around for a while. I'll return home after that. Go ahead and take that back for me. I know it upsets you for me to wear it for some reason, and I have no need for it at the moment."

"Ok. Call me if you decide you want me to drive you home."

"But of course. Oh, and Tony, I need you to go to the Opera Populaire Montmartre, room 315 and pick a young lady named Kristina. She shall be accompanying me to the ball tomorrow night, and she needs a costume. Here, take my credit card. Make sure she knows money is of no importance while shopping. But don't let her go too crazy, she shall be going as Christine, so make sure she stays focused, alright?"

Toni had been staring at me with a slightly surprised expression after I said she would be accompanying me to the ball. "But, Monsieur, I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, Toni. But I have changed my mind." I replied coldly, "And for the last time, don't call me monsieur, we've known each other too long for that."

"Of-of course, Erik. Forgive me, It just slipped." He stuttered.

I sighed, I hated snapping at Tony, but he should have known not to say anything, he knows I have a short temper, "I know Antonio. Now please, go."

"Yes Erik" he said and quietly left.

I silently cursed myself for acting so coldly to Tony, and for referring to him as Antonio in the last thing I said to him. He hates being called Antonio, and I usually only say it to annoy him, but when I told him to leave I was mad, and he could tell. I hate being second guessed. Whatever I say should be enough for anyone employed by me. They should do it without question. Is that too much to ask for? This just so happened to be one of those times when I was painfully aware that Tony worked for me. Usually I just thought of him as a friend, he didn't have to do that much work for me. Only drive, so when he wasn't doing that we could typically talk as friends, but every once in a while I made sure he knew that he worked for me, generally when I was annoyed with him.

I walked around for a while, and started to feel better. I knew Tony would forgive me. He was used to it by now. He knew I had problems controlling myself, and would usually let such outbursts go without even acknowledging them. So once I was content again, I began to reflect on Kristina.

She really was a beautiful girl. And she carried herself as one who didn't know it. Her long brown hair was entrancing. It reflected the sun, and gave her an ethereal quality, and I imagined myself running my hands through it. But I quickly shook my head from the thought, because I knew it would quickly lead to much more lusty ones, and this wasn't the time or place for it.

After an hour of walking aimlessly I turned resolutely toward home to apologize to Tony, though I was sure he would blow it off and say it was nothing. It was only two o'clock, so I figured we'd have enough time to talk and play a game of chess before he had to go get Kristina.

"Ugh! I can't believe how much I ate Meg! Why in the world would you force all that food down my throat?" I complained.

"Excuse me?" Meg replied, "If I remember correctly. You were the one forcing food down my throat! You're the one who had to try all things French! And by the way, how the hell could you not know what escargot was?"

"Well excuse me for not being as educated as you. I'm sure I'm not the only person in the world who didn't know what it was. Besides it was really good. You should have tried some."

"Uh, no. Thanks. Eating bugs just doesn't appeal to me."

"You had a bug for dinner last night! Lobster's are bugs."

"No way! You must be Kidding!"

"Nope they belong to the phylum anthropoid."

"Great. You just ruined my favorite food. Thank you oh so very much."

"No problem."

"I hate your sarcasm, you know that?"

"So you've said. But it amuses me, so I think I shall keep it."

"Stop being a smart ass and hurry up and get ready. Our ride is supposed to be here in ten minutes. What did you need to get anyway?"

"I just needed to grab some cash for our costumes."

"What? We have to pay for the costumes ourselves?"

"No, I have to pay for the costumes myself. You don't need to worry about it."


	4. Servant and Visitors

**_AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hadn't updated in a bit, and figured that it was only a little bit shorter than some of my other ones.

* * *

_**

"You mean what's-his-name isn't going to pay? That you'll spend money that you don't have on a ball that he's making you attend?"

"No, Erik isn't going to pay. Even if he offered I wouldn't let him. And I have more than enough money to pay for both of us. I think. I mean, I have been saving for years now, you know! And he's not forcing me to go! We made a bet, and I lost, so I'm going. And I would have gone (if he'd invited me) even if we hadn't made the bet. So just drop it ok?"

"Fine, fine. You know, you fail as a gold digger."

I whirled and glared at Meg when she said this, "Who the hell are you calling a gold digger? Are you comparing me to that bitch that married my father?"

"No Kris! Never! I'm sorry! I forgot about her! I didn't mean it. I was just joking. I'm really sorry."

I sighed, "I know Meg. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just hate that woman."

"I know. I'm so sorry Kris."

I nodded. "I'm going to go get the money now," I said as I walked into the bedroom of the suite.

I know Meg didn't mean anything by it, but anything that makes me think of that women sends me over the edge. I can't stand her. My father got married to the most selfish person on the world a little over three years ago. I haven't seen him since. But perhaps it is best not to dwell on that, I thought as I grabbed my suitcase.

As I opened the case to grab the wallet I heard someone knock on the door and Meg go to open it.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," a voice floated through the wall, "Er, I mean, Good Evening Miss. My name is Antonio DeMark. I am here to pick up Ms. Kristina on behalf of Erik Claudin. May I assume that you are her?"

"You can assume whatever you want," I heard Meg laughingly respond, "But you'd be wrong. I'm Megara, Meg for short. Kris is in the bedroom grabbing some cash for the costumes."

At this Antonio laughed, "Does she really believe that monsieur wouldn't pay for her costume to a ball he's forcing her to attend?"

"He isn't forcing me!" I half yelled as I returned to the front room, "What is wrong with you people? I can't be forced to do something!"

Antonio took a step backward as if afraid I would hit him "Excuse me mademoiselle. I meant no harm. It's just that Er-Monsieur told me to inform you that price was of no importance. And I am certain that he would be…less than pleased with me if I were to allow you to pay."

"Well that doesn't matter. I'm not some helpless little girl, I can take care of myself."

At this Meg laughed, "You? Able to take care of yourself? Puh-lease. You can't even kill a spider!"

"Meg! Shut up! And spiders are just plain icky."

Meg just laughed harder, and Antonio looked as if he was barely containing his laughter. I was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Excuse me, Mister Antonio-"

"Tony, mademoiselle."

"Fine, _Tony_ you can just tell Erik that I wouldn't allow you to pay."

Tony glanced at Meg, and asked "She's not going to give up on this, is she?"

"I wouldn't count on it. When I told her I wouldn't come to France with her she sang I'm 'Henry the Eighth I Am' over and over until I agreed."

"Meg!"

Tony replied laughingly, "Oh yes. I can tell that you both shall be very interesting. Well, I suppose there's nothing I can say to dissuade you from buying your own costume?"

"She's the one who wants to pay for her costume," Meg quickly answered, "I, however, have no qualms about allowing Erik to pay for me."

"Oh! I am sorry Mlle. Megara, I didn't realize you would be attending the ball as well. Erik didn't inform me."

"Well, that's because he didn't know. But I have to go along to protect my little Kris. And, it's Meg, not Megara. And there is no 'mademoiselle' in my name."

Tony genuinely smiled in reply to this, "Of course Meg. Forgive my mistake. I am sure Erik will be delighted you could attend. I know I will be."

Don't get any ideas mister," I said while glaring at Meg, "This one's a lesbian. You don't have a snowball's chance in hell with her."

"Really? What a shame," he replied with a smile, "However, I didn't mean that in a sexual way at all. I am involved with someone who takes too much of my time to even consider pursuing another relationship. I merely meant that she would be entertaining company. Well, if you ladies are ready, shall we be on our way?"


	5. After Shopping 1

I had been nervously pacing the room since an hour after Tony left. By the gods! That had been hours ago! Could it really take this long to get some costumes? I mean really! Walk in, find something that at least slightly resembles whoever it is you're dressing up as, buy it, and get out!

"Erik! I'm back!" I heard Tony call from the foyer

"About time! I yelled back as I started to walk towards him, "What in the world took you," I paused to look at my watch, "Four hours and fifty-seven minutes?"

Tony just quirked his eyebrow at me in a silent question. "Er, I just so happened to glance at my watch when you left, and remembered the time."

"Whatever you say Erik," Tony laughed, "I took two women shopping, how long did you think it was going to take?"

"Well I sure as hell didn't think-wait, _two_ women? What do you mean two?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you didn't know about Meg."

"Meg? Tony if you had wanted to invite a date all you had to do was ask."

"No, you misunderstand," He replied with a smile, "Mlle. Megara is Kristina's friend. They came to France together. Kristina said she would not go if Meg could not accompany her. I figured you would rather have them both than neither."

I sighed, "Of course you're right Tony. But may the gods help you if you allowed them to spend too much of my money on needles, frivolous items."

"I assure you that didn't happen sir. You only had to pay for one costume. And Kristina made sure it was not too expensive."

"Funny, I would not have assumed Kristina would allow me to pay for her. I figured you would have to force her to allow me to do so."

"Well then, you would be partially right, Kristina would not allow you to pay. I tried my hardest, monsieur, but she refused. However, Meg had no such qualms."

"What? I didn't even invite this Meg, yet she feels it is okay to spend my money? Why would you allow that, Antonio?"

"Like I said before, Erik. I figured you would prefer I did whatever necessary to ensure that Kris attended tomorrow's ball. And Meg did not have enough money to buy a costume, and she said that since Kris would not allow you to pay she would just have to take you up on your offer instead."

"Ugh, women," was all I could think to reply. Tony just smiled patiently. "Fine, fine. Just, I don't know. Try not to let it happen again."

"Oh," Tony mockingly said, "You're planning on inviting another foreign stranger to the next ball? I did not realize that. If I had, I would have made sure that Mlle. Meg did not spend so much of your money."

I just glared at him until his words sunk in. "Wait. What do you mean 'so much?' Antonio, exactly how much did she spend?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"No, no I suppose not."

At this Tony laughed and started to leave the room. "Wait!" I called.

"Yes Erik?"

I was suddenly embarrassed at my outburst, "Uh, Kris, does she um," my blush deepened, and I asked shyly, "How did she look?"

As a look of understanding crossed Tony's face, he smiled in remembrance, and replied "Stunning, sir. Simply stunning." **_

* * *

_**

**_AN: I know, I know, it's reallllllly short. But I haven't had much inspiration for writing, but I really wanted to update, besides, this chapter isn't important to the story. I just thought it was too cute to forgo_**


	6. After Shopping 2

"Meg! I am so tired! Who knew that it would take so long to shop?" I complained.

"Well, it was totally worth it. So stop complaining! You look gorgeous in your costume!"

"Thanks, but the stupid corset makes it so hard to breathe! I can't believe I have to wear one! And I don't know if I really look like Christine. I mean, it's a very Asian dress, and she never wore one like it."

"Well, it's white, and she did wear several white dresses. Besides, once you stand beside Erik (who I assume is going as the Phantom), people will know who you're supposed to be. Or they're morons. So no worries!" Meg replied.

"Okay, that's true. And I did manage to find that ring that looks just like the one in the movie. Plus, I can do my hair to look like hers. But, I mean, isn't it a little weird that we, well I'm, going to go to a dance with a guy I've known for all of an hour?"

"Oh please! Who really cares Kris? So what? Enjoy yourself. That's why we came to Paris, to get away from everything, and everyone, who has been annoying you lately. And this Erik fellow doesn't seem to annoy you at all. So let it go and live a little."

I just gave up arguing with Meg. I never win anyway, so most of the time I know when to quit. But really, was it really smart to be going out with this guy I didn't even know? It had been just plain stupid of us to go with Tony this afternoon, for all we knew he could have been a creepy murderer guy. And, let's face it; those guys are, well, creepy! But really, what if Erik was just taking me to get me into bed? I wouldn't put it past a guy. What if he thought I was no better than **that** witch? What if he just thought I was some gold digger? I don't think I'd be able to stand it.

"Kris," Meg said, interrupting my thoughts, "Shut up. I know what you're thinking. What if he's just trying to fuck me? What if what if what if? Just drop it! Take a chance for once in your sheltered little life! Give the guy an opportunity to prove that he doesn't just want to sleep with you. And if that's all he wants, kick him in the balls. I guarantee that will make him think twice before trying to get a reputable girl like yourself to have a one night stand with him."

I laughed at her for this, "Meg, love, do you even know what reputable means?"

"Oh shit, don't tell me I just insulted you again?"

I laughed even harder, "No, no you didn't, I was just checking. That answered my question. Thanks."

"But of course my dear, you should know by now that it is my goal in life to make you laugh. You don't partake of that simple joy nearly often enough to have a healthy sense of humor."

I just blew this last comment off. I was used to it. Meg was always telling me to laugh more. But if I laugh too much, doesn't it lessen the worth of the laugh? Doesn't it make it somehow cheaper? I mean, I smile easily enough when I'm happy, and Meg makes me laugh real easily, but should I really have to laugh around other people?

But I quickly cut these thoughts off, knowing Meg, she would have figured out what I was thinking about before too long.

"So what time do you want to get up tomorrow Meg?"

"Er, around three?"

"Are you sure that's going to be enough time? I mean, you'll probably want to get some sightseeing in before we go to the party, right?"

"You're the one into doing all the sightseeing remember? Not me."

"But I don't want to do it all by myself! What's the fun in going to see the Eiffel Tower if you can't have your soul mate there with you?"

"God Kris, if Erik heard you talking like that he'd think you were a lesbian. And how many times do I have to tell you? I am not your soul mate!"

"Are you sure? For all you know, we could be." I said jokingly.

"I'm sure. There's a slight problem you see. You are not into girls like I am, so it would be difficult to be soul mates."

I mock sighed, "I suppose that's true. And I don't really want to see the Eiffel Tower in daylight, so I guess I won't go tomorrow. However, I am going to go to the Louvre, do you want to come there with me?"

"Nah, that's ok. You go ahead and have fun. I'll hang out here or do some shopping. Or look for some chicks. I don't know yet."

I smiled indulgently at Meg, "Ok dear, whatever you say. I'm going to go to bed now, so if you decide to stay up and watch TV, try and keep it down, ok?"

"Yes mom."

* * *

**_AN: Has anyone else noticed that my chapters are shorter lately? Lol. My muse has decided to take a vacation, so my story is suffering. Buta little bit of story is better than no story at all, right? Well that's what I thought at least!_**


	7. Before the Ball

**_AN: I must admit, I am quite proud of myself! I didn't take forever to update for once! Yay! I get the feeling there was something else that I wanted to say here, but I forget what, so let's hope it's not too important._**

* * *

"Kris! Aren't you ready yet? Tony is going to be here soon!"

"I know Meg! I'm hurrying as fast as I can, it just that I can't get my stupid hair right, and I can barely breathe in this stupid dress!" I replied.

"So what, you look great," she came to stare at me in the bathroom, "God Kris! Stop fussing over your hair! It looks fine how it is, and if you don't hurry, we won't be ready when Tony gets here, and that wouldn't look to great, would it?"

"Fine, fine whatever, just let me do my makeup and I'll be ready."

"Great, I'm so excited! It should be so much fun, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. But I'm still a little nervous. I mean, should we really be going, I mean-"

"We barely even know the guy," Meg said in a mocking voice, "Yeah yeah yeah. We went through this last night, remember? And we already decided to go. For the sake of all the gods in the universe, just drop it! Erik's already paid for my dress, so we can't exactly not go. Besides, I look too stunning in this dress not to show off."

Megara was right, of course. Especially when it came to her dress. By some stroke of luck, we had managed to find a dress that looked exactly like the one Meg had worn to the Masquerade in the movie. The only real difference was that the train wasn't as long, and I thought it looked better this way. We had had to buy wings for the dress separately, but they still looked heavenly. And, alas, she had to decide not to even look for something to put in her hair as Meg had done, but she did have it in the same style. She looked truly amazing.

But with that said, I can't exactly sell myself short. I did look pretty good. As hard as it was to breathe in a corset, it did make me look like I'd always wanted to. It was a beautiful white dress that had a Chinese design to it, and it clung to all the right places. I was sure it would make Erik's jaw drop, which had, of course, been my goal.

"Ok, I think I'm ready," I told Meg as I finished up my makeup, "What about you?"

"Are you kidding, I've been ready for forever!"

"All right. Now all we have to do is wait for Tony." As if on cue, there came a knocking at our door.

"I'll get it!" Meg half yelled while rushing to the door as fast as she could in her high heels.

I took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. But something seemed to be missing. While trying to figure out what it could possibly be, I heard Meg yell for me to come to the door. I sighed, and figured that meant that Antonio was here, and it was time to leave. So I gave up on trying to figure out what was missing.

"Coming," I called out.

As soon as I walked around the corner, I walked straight into a bouquet of flowers.

"Meg! What is this?"

Meg moved the flowers to the side to let me see the rest of the room. I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes.

The entire roomed seemed to be covered with roses. And right in the middle of them stood Erik, with the Phantom's mask firmly in place. And looking quite dashing in his suit, I might add.

"Erik!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were sending someone to get us!"

"Actually," he said while walking towards me, "What I said was that I would send someone to pick you up. Meg here is just an added bonus." He said with a smile while glancing at Meg.

"And to answer your question, I decided I had to see you before the party. Especially after hearing Tony talk about how you looked. I had to see for myself," he let his eyes roam over my entire costume, and I felt myself blush, "I most definitely am not disappointed, mon ange," He said while gently taking my hand in his and kissing it.

My blush deepened, "I thought you said you wouldn't make that mistake again."

At this Erik laughed, "Believe me, Kris, it was not a mistake," he said while looking at me. His eyes seemed to be telling me something, but I couldn't figure out what, so I quickly averted my own eyes.

Meg gently coughed to remind us that she was still there, "You know what? I think I'm going to go ahead and head down to the car. Is Tony there?"

Erik slowly pulled his eyes off of me, and smiled at Meg, "Do not think that I forgot you were there, my dear. I must say, you look quite lovely." He quickly strode over to Meg, "I do not believe that we have yet been introduced. My name is Erik Claudin, and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said while reaching out and shaking Meg's hand.

I had to quickly turn away to hide my laugh. It seemed to me that Erik was showing off for Meg's sake. And for some reason it made incredibly happy that he hadn't tried to kiss Meg's hand.

Meg laughed, "My name is Megara Kingsley. And I must admit, knowing you should prove to be most interesting." She replied while walking out the door.

Once the door Erik quickly turned to face me, "Ah, alone at last I see, mon ange," he said with a smile.

"So it would appear," I replied with the same easy smile he had on. "So, what's with all the flowers?" I asked while surveying the room.

"What? You don't like them," Erik said as he continued to smile, "I was originally going to buy all red roses, but Tony informed that your dress was going to be white, so I bought these accordingly."

"You don't expect me to bring all of these to the ball, do you?"

Erik chuckled at my statement, "Of course not, but they had to match your corsage, hadn't they?" he answered while grabbing a corsage from where it had been hidden among all the flowers.

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome," he said while gently putting it on my wrist. He then looked into my eyes again, and once again I could feel his eyes whispering to me. Telling me things he couldn't. Begging me to understand. "You know Kris, something appears to be missing from your wonderful costume," he informed me, pulling me out of the depths of his eyes.

"You think so too?" I asked with a smile, "that's exactly what I was thinking when you came in."

"Ah! I know!" Erik exclaimed, "Tony told me that you had managed to find a ring that bore an incredible resemblance to the one in the movie. May I ask where exactly it is?"

"That's it!" I said with a smile, "You figured it out!" I quickly ran into my room, and grabbed the ring and it's chain from where I had left them on the night stand. "Thank you so much! I would have felt incredibly stupid if I had left it here!" I told him as I started to put the chain on.

"Here let me," he said as he rushed to my side. I hesitated for a second, the acquiesced and handed him the chain. I carefully lifted my hair, trying my hardest not to muss it. "There," he whispered as he latched it in place. He gently turned me around to look at the effect. "Perfect," He whispered so lightly I could barely hear him, "Absolutely perfect, mon ange."

I blushed again, and quickly turned my head. I didn't understand how someone I barely knew could affect me so deeply. But Erik lightly grabbed my chin and made me face him, just as he had done at the Opera the day before.

When I finally made myself lock eyes with him, I wouldn't have been able to turn away if I'd wanted to. He had a look of sad longing on his face. "Kristina, try not to turn you face away from me when I'm talking to you. You have the most beautiful face I have ever seen, and I would like to look at it as much as possible."

My face must have gone scarlet, but I didn't avert my eyes. I just knew he was going to make up for not kissing me the day before. I was, of course, sorely disappointed. He cupped my cheek, and smiled at me before letting go.

"So," he asked, "are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," I stammered.

"Wonderful," he said as he grabbed my arm to guide me to the door.

"Wait a second," I said while trying to let him let go of my arm, "I've got to get some money."

This just made him laugh, and grab my arm tighter. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you pay? If I had had my way, you wouldn't have even paid for your costume."

"Erik," I started to admonish.

"No Kris. I'm sorry, but I insist that you let me pay."

"No chance of you dropping this?"

"Not at all."

"Um, ok. I guess. So long as you realize that I am doing this against my will and better judgment."

"You know, you really should allow yourself to be pampered every once in a while."

I decided to just stay quiet. We were almost to the car, and I was dying to see what Tony was wearing.

"Here we are," Erik said as he opened the door.

As soon as I saw what Tony was wearing, I had to smile. "Tony, you look truly spectacular as a military man. However, I don't understand why you would wear a costume so similar to that of Raoul's in the movie, when you are in fact, friends of the man going as the Phantom."

"You know," Erik whispered to me, "I don't understand it either. Raoul was a fool of a man, and Tony is anything but."

I laughed, and Tony just glared. "You know Erik, the phantom was a cold hearted monster, and you-well, never mind."

At this Erik threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Ah Tony, you never disappoint. That is why you are so very important to me. Now, let's be off!"

And with this, we got into Erik's limousine and headed to the ball.


	8. Beginning of the Ball

As we drove up to the building where the party was going to take place, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was in the Opera Populaire! I turned to Erik, and the surprise was apparently evident in my face.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that it was at the Populaire?" Erik asked in a seemingly innocent way, but the joking showed clearly on his face.

"Hm, more like decided not to mention," I told him. He just smiled.

"Here we are," I heard Tony call from the front seat, "If you three would like to park the car I will be in shortly."

"Don't you mean if we three wished to go inside, you would be in shortly after parking the car?" Erik asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, isn't that what I said? Woops," Tony answered without the slightest tint of embarrassment in his voice.

"You know," Meg said, "I think I'll walk with Tony in, after all, it wouldn't proper for Erik to be seen with two beautiful women in his arms. I think I'll leave Kris to him. He's a little to masculine for my tastes."

I smiled at Meg, silently thanking her. She seemed to get the message, and grinned back at me.

"Well Mlle. Kristina, what do you say we head on in?" Erik asked while gently wrapping his arm around my forearm.

"I would be delighted." I answered, barely able to keep my excitement bottled up.

As we walked into the Populaire, I kept staring all around me, it was different than it had been just the day before. It was bright and cheerful, and it almost felt as though we'd gone back in time.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Erik asked me. I could only nod in response. Right before we got to the door where the masquerade was being held, Erik lightly pulled me to the side of the hallway, and suddenly looked very serious. "When we go in there Kristina, it might be, well, a little shocking. There will be a lot of people in there, and to be honest, they some of the most important people in all of France, so do not be surprised, ok? Oh, and just be yourself. They'll probably try to intimidate you, but pay no attention. They are all just a bunch of bores. With that out of the way, are you ready to head in?"

It seemed to be an awful lot to take in, but then I noticed that Erik was still holding my arm, and I knew that so long as I was with him, I would be ok. "Yes Erik, I think I can handle it. I'm used to be around high ranking officials in the US, so hopefully it won't be too different," I said while smiling at him.

This seemed to lift a huge weight off of Erik's shoulder, and he gently kissed my hand while smiling, "I knew you'd be fine," he said as he once again started to walk to the door, while gently placing my hand back on his arm. Once we got to the door, a doorman opened it for us, and we stepped inside.

I was absolutely stunned. There were so many people there, I'd only ever been to small get-togethers, but this was entirely different. It was like walking through the streets of New York, except for much more elegant, of course.

But I quickly covered my shock, and concentrated on not looking incredibly stupid in front of Erik. It seemed like we had arrived fashionably late (I'd already come to expect no less from Erik) and that everyone was staring, which had to be my imagination. I was glad to be on Erik's left side, because when I looked up, I could see his face. Not the unfeeling piece of porcelain I was already accustomed to. He looked down and smiled, and went to introduce me to some of the people we were closest to.

* * *

I was more nervous than I let on for Kris. Sure, she said she was used to these things. But she had no idea. These people were, for lack of a better word, vicious. If they so much as thought that someone didn't belong in their little group (in other words, didn't have a ridiculous amount of money) they would poke fun at every little thing, until that person could barely even show their face in front of them. Oh how I hated everything I'd been born into. But I bore it all with a smile, for that damned family honor. So once we were inside, I put on my best look-at-how-nice-of-a-man-I-am smile.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't look at Kris. They would take it as a sign of weakness. As though I felt she had to be protected. And the last thing I wanted was for her to look vulnerable. So I quickly headed to the **Colville****'s, who were the nicest people here. **

**"Madame et Monsieur Colville! How good it is to see you again! May I present to you, Mlle. Kristina Cadogan."**

* * *

**_AN: Yay for another short chapter! I haven't been in a very romantic mood lately, and I doubt I will be for a while. And seeing as that's what the story is, this could be a bit of a problem. But it's not my fault. Blame it on all men who fell it necessary to cheat. Anway, That mistake Toni "made" was actually a typo on my part, but I didn't feel like correcting it. So I just made it part of the story! Lol. Totally random, I know. Hopefully it won't be too long before I update again. But even if it takes me a while, you know you still love me (or at least the story!)._**


	9. Masquerade

"Madame et Monsieur Colville! How good it is to see you again! May I present to you, Mlle. Kristina Cadogan."

Mme. Colville smiled and held out her hand to Kris. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

Kris shook Mme Colville's hand and smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you too,"

"Would you listen to that dear!" she said while turning to her husband, "Another American. And see how polite she is. You see, we're not all brutes."

"Mme. Colville is American as well," I quickly told Kris, "If you listen to her, she says that she had to practically beat M. Colville to make him see that she wasn't the brutish American he thought she was."

"Now Erik! How many times must I tell you? Our names are Amy and Joseph! You do not have to call us by our last names."

Joseph just shook his head, "Pay no attention to these two. They are always like this," he said while shaking Kristina's hand, "And, before you judge me too harshly. I do not consider all Americans to be 'brutes,' as these two put it. Only my wife." He added with a smile.

"Well, I do hate to rush off like this, but I must introduce Mlle. Kristina to everyone else. Au revoir," I said while gently leading Kris away.

"They seemed nice," Kris whispered as we walked.

I snorted, "Please. Mme Colville was insulting you. She just tried to hide it so she can get closer to me and my family. And M. Colville wasn't joking when he said that he considered his wife a brute."

"Oh," was all Kris said in reply.

I was starting to believe Erik when he said that this would be no picnic. The Colville's really had seemed nice. But I didn't doubt for a second that Erik was telling the truth.

The next hour passed in a bit of a blur. Erik went around introducing me to everyone. I couldn't tell you half of those people's name to save my life. And after every person he introduced me to, Erik seemed to get more agitated, before putting on a fake smile for the next person we talked to. I was happy when I saw Tony and Meg come in, and started to head over to them. But Erik stopped me.

He apologized, and said that we still had to meet more people, or we would be considered rude. I thought it was all rather stupid. But I didn't say so. I just nodded and followed him.

When all the introductions were finally over, Erik smiled down at me, and said, "Thank the Gods! I thought that would never end!"

I nodded emphatically at this, and Erik just laughed. "I thought you would agree," he said, "Now, mon ange, would you care to dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I said while grabbing on to Erik's hand for the dance. I have no idea if Erik paid off the band, or if it was just a coincidence, but once we started dancing, the orchestra started playing Masquerade. I looked at Erik questioningly, but he just smiled that enigmatic smile of his, and kept dancing.

Dancing with him was heaven itself. I didn't want to stop. But, of course, after that song was over the orchestra decided they needed a break, so Erik walked me over to the table where Tony and Meg were sitting.

"If you all will excuse me," Erik said when we got there, "I do believe I could use something to drink. What about you, mon ange?"

I nodded in reply.

"Wow Kris," Meg half whispered once Erik left, "You didn't tell me you could dance!"

"Well, it's not like it came up in any conversations. Besides, you saw me dance at your cousin's wedding!"

"Yeah, but not like that! That was…wow."

I just blushed, because I knew exactly what she meant. I'd never been as agile as I had been when I was dancing with Erik.

"Damn. I wish I could dance like that," Meg said enviously.

"Well, we will just have to see how well you dance!" Tony said with a wink, "You know, listening to her talk, Kris, you would think that I hadn't invited her to dance, but she was too busy staring at everyone's costumes to accept."

"Well, they are very extravagant costumes," Meg told me, "So we'll just have dance once the music start back up again. Won't we, Tony."

"Sounds fine to me Mademoiselle," Tony replied.

**Just then Erik returned with our drinks. "Here you mademoiselle," he said while handing me my drink, "I thought some red wine sounded delicious, but I forgot to ask you before I left. I hope that it is to you liking." **

**I took a sip and smiled at him, "Perfect. Thank you." **

**"My pleasure, mon ange." He responded. Just then the orchestra started back up, and Tony quickly stood. **

**"Now Mlle. Megara, I do believe you said you would dance with me. How does right now sound?" **

**"Terrific," Meg said while setting down her drink, 'We'll see you guys in a bit." **

**Erik and I sat in silence for a while as we watched our two friends dance. They were laughing and having a good time. I knew that both of them were splendid dancers, but I smugly thought to myself that Erik and I were much better. **

**"You know, Kris," Erik said as if he were reading my mind, "I do believe we need to show them how it's done." **

**"I couldn't agree more," I said while getting up. **

**Nothing had changed in the few minutes since the band had stopped for the first time. It still felt terrific to be in Erik's arms dancing. I was so happy. And as we waltzed around the room, we talked. Mostly about other people's costumes, and how it was a shame that Meg was gay, because she and Tony really did make a cute couple. And other little things. Time passed, I couldn't tell you how much. All I know is that I was quite tired by the time we stopped dancing. **

**"Forgive me, mon ange," Erik said with a worried look on his face, "I did not realize you were fatigued." **

**I laughed, "Even if you had wanted to stop. I wouldn't have let you. I was having too good of a time. But I must admit, I could use another drink." **

**So we headed over to get a drink, while smiling at Tony and Meg, who had once again resumed dancing. **

**After we had gotten our drinks, Erik turned to me and asked, "It is rather hot in hear, wouldn't you say? Would you like to go and stand on the roof for a while?" As if he really had to ask. **

**Apparently my face said just that, and he laughed and took my hand in his and escorted me to the top of the Opera Populaire. **

I knew she would be thrilled to go onto the roof. I had been planning this for her since we had opened the door to box five. And I was not disappointed in her reaction. She squealed excitedly, and started running and twirling around the building. I smiled and walked to the center of the roof.

It truly was a breathtaking view. It's easy to forget that if you have been on top many times before, but looking at it with fresh eyes. It was truly beautiful. Now most movies tell a lie. In France, you can't see the Eiffel Tower from every window. But you could see it clearly from up here. And it light up the sky wonderfully.

Finally Kris stopped jumping around, and slowly walked back to me blushing.

"You must think I'm a freak. Jumping around like this, but it's just so beautiful."

"I can assure, mon ange, that I had no such thought. I was just thinking that your beauty compliments your surroundings wonderfully."

At this she blushed more, and turned her head away. I lightly chuckled, "How many time must I tell you? I love looking at your face, so please don't turn away from me."

Although her blush had not lightened, she looked back at me, and stepped closer, so there was barely an inch in between the two of us.

"You know Erik," she quietly said, "It really isn't fair that you get to stare at all of my face, and I only get to see half of yours."

I threw back my head, and laughed heartily at this. "Of course, you're right," I said as I wrapped my arms around her, "For you Kristina, I will take off my mask."

"No, wait," she said before I could so much as release her to take it off, "I kinda wanted to take it off myself." She finished.

I must admit, I was slightly taken aback by this, but it thrilled me too. She was getting bolder, and I liked that. A lot. "Of course, mademoiselle, how rude of me not to offer to allow you" I said while bringing my face closer to hers so she could take off my mask.

* * *

**_AN: Yay! I updated sooner than I thought I would. Apparently, this whole cheating thing has just made me want to be more romantic. Lol. I'm not complaining! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_**


	10. Behind the Mask

_I must admit, I was slightly taken aback by this, but it thrilled me too. She was getting bolder, and I liked that. A lot. "Of course, mademoiselle, how rude of me not to offer to allow you" I said while bringing my face closer to hers so she could take off my mask_.

It may seem terribly silly to most people, but this felt like one of the most personal things I'd ever experienced with another person, and I'll be honest, I'm no virgin. But I've been wearing my mask on a fairly regular basis for years now. And I have never let another person take it off. Not once. So my heart started beating faster as her fingers gently found the edges. I pulled Kris' body closer to mine (which was no easy feat, let me tell you) as she started to pry the mask away from my face. Right before she took it all the way off I heard (and felt) her suck in her breath as in anticipation, and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled back, and I closed my eyes. I wanted to feel her reaction. Not whatever face she decided to put on.

Once my mask was all the way laugh, I felt Kris's body started shaking against mine. And then she broke out laughing. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

She put her head against my chest and said through her laughter, "You know Erik, you really had me going there. I almost believed that you were actually disfigured." She then pulled her head away (which I was less than thrilled about) and smiled up at me while caressing the right side of my face. "Of course, all that glue, or whatever you use to make it stick, does give it a slightly weird look if you pay enough attention."

I laughed, and lifted Kris up and spun her around a few times. She squealed in delight, and grabbed tightly on to me. This was almost enough reason for me to keep spinning her for eternity. I finally set her feet back on the ground, and quickly captured her lips with mine.

* * *

Erik is kissing me. Erik is kissing me. _Erik_ is kissing _me_! Was all my brain seemed to be able to focus on during that glimpse of heaven. But, after a little bit Erik pulled away. I must admit, I was rather surprised. And he wasn't disfigured. Not that it would have mattered if he was, but it sure was nice staring at a Greek God.

"Forgive me mademoiselle, I, I do not know what I was thinking."

I felt my jaw drop. "What? What's with this 'mademoiselle' crap, Erik?"

At this I saw him blush, "Er, well, _merde_, it's just that. I like you Kris, and I was under the impression that you liked me too, but. Well," his blush deepened, "When I kissed you, you didn't respond."

I immediately started to laugh. He was too cute! I had never seen him blush before.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, don't be," I said as I calmed myself down, "You want to know why I didn't respond? My mind was focusing on the fact that you were kissing me. I was so surprised, and happy, that I couldn't even respond." I finished while smiling up at him.

At this, his face broke into a huge grin. And he lifted me up once more to kiss him. I made sure he knew how I felt this time. After a few minutes I pulled away with a contented sigh. And grabbed Erik's hand.

"So, this looks exactly like it did in the movie. Did they come here and copy it just for the film?" I asked while walking toward the statue of Apollo.

"Yes, I do believe that they did," He replied while pulling me against his chest again, "Don't tell me that your honestly more interested in a statue than you are in me, mon ange" He said with a smile, but once again, it didn't extend to his eyes.

I smiled and gently kissed his lips, "Don't be silly, I just need to catch my breath, that's all."

He smiled and released me, but still held onto my hand.

I stood on the statue, and said, "Imagine, the Phantom actually stood here."

"Please, Kris, let's not start with that again." Erik replied in an exasperated tone.

I quickly whirled on him, "Don't start what again? Talking about the Phantom? Why shouldn't I? You knew from the beginning that I am a phantom fan. And you are too, obviously so why shouldn't I?"

"At this, Erik quickly turned on me, "Me, a phantom fan?" He laughed with absolutely no amusement, "Surely you must be joking."

"What are you kidding me?" I asked as I got off of the statue, "What do you mean you're not a phantom fan? You're wearing his mask to this party for God's sake!" I said as I gestured to the mask that I had dropped when he had kissed me.

Erik gave me a look that I can't even describe; it was almost like pity mixed with revulsion, "Family honor, Kristina. Nothing else but protecting my family's damned honor."

"What does wearing the Phantom's mask have to do with honor? That makes no sense!"

"What else would Erik _Claudin_ wear? A peasants outfit?"

"What the hell has gotten into you? Of course you're a fan! You said so when we met!"

Erik scoffed, "Please. All I said was that I liked your shirt."

"But, I don't get any of this. Why are you suddenly being such a jackass?"

At this Erik's eyes seemed to soften, "Kristina, mon ange, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He bent down to pick up his mask, and put it back on.

I was totally bewildered. "Erik, what came over you, it was like…you were someone totally different."

"I'm sorry mon ange, I really am. It's just that I have a temper problem. I'm so sorry, it runs in my family."

I walked over to him, and pulled his head down to mine, and kissed him. Yep, that settled it. The evil Erik couldn't kiss as sweetly as that. My Erik was back.

I pulled away and said, "Glad your back."

He smiled and replied, "Me too. Come," He said while stretching out his hand, "We must return-"

"Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you," I finished for him, while grasping his hand.

* * *

I'd done it. I knew I would. I try not to, I really do, but I snapped. I felt so bad for getting so standoffish with Kris. I can't even start to say how bad I felt. But she seemed to forgive me with a simple kiss. And that was amazing to me. The only other person to forgive me so quickly was Tony, and he had been mad at me for a week after I snapped at him for the first time. 

I glanced back at Kris as we headed back to the ball, and she smiled up at me. And I knew everything was going to be ok.

Once we got back to the party we socialized with people once more for a while, taking frequent breaks to dance, of course.

The party finally ended at midnight, and I couldn't help wonder what would come next. The only reason Kristina and I had stayed in contact was because she promised to come with me to the ball, but what would happen now that it was over?

As I was thinking this, my angel came and slipped her hand into mine, and I stopped worrying, we would figure out what to do next as we came to it.

"Well Erik, that was really fun," Meg said as we walked outside to wait for Tony to bring the car. "Thanks so very much for inviting me."

I laughed in reply and smiled at her, "You are, of course, very welcome. Even if invite isn't quite the word I'd used."

"Yeah, you should have said, 'Thanks so very much for allowing me to beat you into submission for me to come.'" Kris added,

"You know, that wasn't quite what I was looking for either," I replied, "But I suppose it is close enough. Just then Tony pulled up with the car, and Meg got in. Kris started to head in to, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Mon ange," I whispered, "I was wondering if you would mind allowing me to walk you home."

Kris smiled, and said, "Sure, I was wondering how to make you spend more time with me."

I laughed and went to tell Tony to take Meg home, and that I would call him if I needed a ride. I then went back to Kristina and kissed her as Tony drove off.

* * *

Yes! Erik was kissing me again! We stood there locked together until we heard the door to the Opera Populaire open, and Erik quickly pulled away, and called out a goodbye to the Colvilles, who were just now leaving. 

"Ah! Erik dear, Mrs. Colville replied, "It has been wonderful to see you again! And it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Kristina."

"You too, Mme. Colville." I replied with a smile.

Once their car pulled away Erik started fuming, "Did you hear her? Miss! She called you miss! Not mademoiselle, as I had introduced you, but miss! That stupid old-"

But Erik never did get to finish his sentence, because I kissed him then. "It's ok Erik, really. I don't mind." I said with a smile.

"Very well, mon ange. I shall drop this. But only for you." He responded while taking my hand and starting to walk back to my hotel.

* * *

**_AN: Ah, another ten o'clock update. But that seems to be the best time for me to write, so I don't mind! This chapter was a little hard for me to write at first, so I was happy when it actually started to work. Hope you liked it!_**


	11. Kris' Past

The next week was amazing for me. Every day Erik would pick me up to go somewhere in Paris. More often than not we went by ourselves, but every once in a while Meg and Tony would accompany us. They seemed to have become pretty good friends, so even when they did come with us, they typically went off by themselves.

One day Erik confessed to me that he thought that there might be something going on there. I laughed so hard. I had to explain to him that Meg was as gay as the day was long. But he still didn't seem to buy it. That day when Meg and I returned I told her what Erik said, and she laughed. She told me that she and Tony just liked to talk away from us (which made me think that it may be about us) and that she was still a lesbian.

I enjoyed this time with Erik immensely, but I knew it would be over before too long. Meg and I were only staying for another two weeks, and that would be that. But I tried my hardest not to let this get to me.

One day at lunch Erik turned to me and said, "You know, mon ange, you have, how do you say it? Come out of your shell more recently."

I laughed and replied, "You should have seen me as a child, no one could tell me anything. It was all lies. Except my mom and dad, they were my only links to reality."

"What changed?"

I had to look away from Erik then. I was never too good when it came to talking about my past, "My mom died when I was five. There was an accident on her way home from work. A car didn't see her, and-"

Erik rushed to my side and held me, "Oh, mon ange. I am so sorry. I had no idea."

I lightly pushed away from Erik, "It's ok, really. See, no tears or anything," I said looking at him with unwavering eyes, "It's a little hard to talk about, but I came to terms with it long ago. There paramedics did all they could. They just couldn't save her."

Erik still sat by me, I could tell he was still worried about my mental well being. "Really Erik, I'm ok. I know in every book and movie the child always blames themselves because their mom was rushing to get to them for some reason, or some other thing such as that, but that wasn't the case for me. I mean, yeah, it's sad, but I know it wasn't my fault, so I'm ok," I said while smiling at him.

"Then," he half whispered, "if you don't mind me asking, if you are so ok with it, why did you stop being who you were before?"

I felt my back stiffen against my will, "What, are you saying my mother's death wasn't significant enough to bring me back down to earth?"

"No, mon ange, that is not what I am saying, and you know it," he said while staring at me.

I sighed, "I should've known I could put nothing past you. I was in shock for a few years, but when I was eight I returned to my world of fantasy. Complete with Goblin Kings and living mothers. Then, my dad remarried," I had to pause here to gain composure.

"She was…horrible. When they first started dating, she was nice enough. She even pretended to like me. But when they got married, things changed. She was ten years my father's junior. My father is the heir to the Johnson fortune. He has lived in the lap of luxury since he was born, so it's hard for him to comprehend that others have not. She was born dirt poor, and slept with any man who could change that. Then she happened to get her claws into my father.

"My father was still smarting from his wife's death. He loved her so much. I'm amazed he ever had any love left for me, but he did. He adored me even more after her death. And I took it for granted. So it hurt when he turned his attention to this woman. But I wanted him to be happy, so I didn't let it show. He didn't believe he loved her, but he hoped he could come too, and she was very pretty. So my father married her.

"After that, my life was hell. I tried to make her feel welcome, I really did, but she hated me. I was the one set to inherit my father's fortune, she didn't get much compared to me, and she hated that. She never told him, of course, but she never failed to tell me. It took me until I was seventeen to tell my father this. That she verbally abused me every chance she got, and he didn't believe me.

"And that was the proverbial straw. I loved my father, I still do, but if he couldn't see her for what she was, I couldn't stay there, so I left. I've never been back. I've learned to live without my father's money, and have been living with Meg. She's closer than blood to me. But I never got over all those years of being told that I was worse than dirt. So I'm an introvert, I'm afraid of criticism, I don't let people see the real me until I know I can trust them.

"And I can trust you Erik, and for that I am grateful," I finished as I kissed him.

* * *

**_AN: I have no excuse for taking so long. All I can say is MySpace is freaking addicting, and I apologize for the wait. It wasn't the best writeen chapter, so I also apologize for that, but it needed to be written, so there it is._**


	12. Together

_"And I can trust you Erik, and for that I am grateful," I finished as I kissed him._

Erik swept me into his arms and deepened the kiss, but then he pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Mon ange, must you leave in a few weeks? Couldn't you stay a while longer?"

I must admit, I wasn't opposed to the idea. "I don't know Erik," I said while laying my head on his chest, "There's always Meg. I may not mind staying, but she might. And I couldn't do that to her if she wanted to go back to the States."

Erik started nuzzling my neck, and thinking of leaving him became much harder, "You could always stay without her."

I had to laugh at this, even though he was being quite distracting, with his little nips every now and then. "Please Erik, I could never stay here without her. If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have gone to the ball with you."

"Remind me to thank her for that later," he said as he stopped nuzzling my neck and returned his attention to my lips.

All thoughts other than him left.

* * *

That was the first night Kristina and I made love. Nothing could have been more perfect.

The next morning we left her apartment to go have breakfast together. I never did find out where Meg stayed that night, I only know that Kris called Tony to ask him to tell her what was going on. I could have lived without Tony knowing before anything happened, but the evening was too perfect to let something so small ruin it.

We went to a café down the road from her hotel, and sat with no embarrassment between us.

"So, Erik," Kris said, "Now you know _all_ about me. But I still don't know about your childhood."

This had caught me by complete surprise, and I consequently choked on my coffee. Which was a less than enjoyable experience, believe me.

"Are you ok?" Kristina asked, concern plainly obvious on her face. "Fine, mon ange," I smiled, "Do you think we could skip this conversation?"

Kristina scoffed at this idea, "Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen. Come on! I told you about mine!"

I scowled, I realize now that it was a naïve thought, but I had been hoping never to have to talk about that. "Please Kris, I would rather not."

This was obviously not what she wanted to hear, "What the hell is this? I've told you everything! But I know next to nothing about you! It's not fair!"

"Not everything is fair, Kristina," I snapped back, then quickly tried to get my self back under control. "I'm sorry. Just please, let's not talk about it. Let's just go back to your hotel and-"

"And what, exactly, Erik? If you think I'm sleeping with you again, when you refuse to tell me anything, you are out of your mind." She said, her voice getting louder as she gained steam, "And why are we always at my hotel? Why don't we ever go to your house? Why?"

I got up from the table and went over to Kris' side. I kneeled down beside her, and used all my self-control not to yell at her. "Please, let's go somewhere more private where we can talk. Not here." I whispered.

I could tell she wanted to yell at me some more, but I guess the look in my eye told her to think more carefully about it. "Fine," she muttered.

We gathered our things, and I left some money on the table. Then we walked out, both of us being careful not to touch the other.

* * *

**_An: Yay for short chapters!_**


	13. On the way

"So," I said once Erik and I had left the café, "back to the hotel, right? My hotel, of course. God forbid we go to your house, or apartment, or whatever the fuck it is that you have."

Then, an idea suddenly occurred to me, "Oh God. You're married, aren't you, Erik?"

Erik gave me a surprised look, "Do you really think I would have taken you to the Masquerade if I was married, mon ange?"

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare start that 'mon ange' crap with me. You wouldn't keep any secrets from 'your angel'."

"Come now Kristina! Everyone is entitled to their secrets, I don't understand what the problem is."

"You don't understand?" I asked, barely keeping myself from yelling, "What don't you understand?" I asked as I dragged him into an alleyway. "Let's see if I can explain this to you. I just slept with you, which is arguably a very personal act. And believe you me; it isn't something I jump into at the first opportunity."

"I never thought such a thing! Please Kris. Let's just go somewhere private to talk."

"Ok, how 'bout we go to your house? It must be pretty private if I've never seen it."

Erik sighed, and then said, "Fine."

That took me by surprise. I had been expecting to have to fight him over it. I wasn't ready for it to be that simple "Ok then."

Erik took out his cell phone and called Toni with a scowl on his face, "Hello Antonio, I need you to pick me up. No, I won't tell you what's the matter, just get to Kris' hotel as fast as possible."

Erik hung up and slowly ran his hand through his hair. Then he looked at me, and nodded his head as if to say "Let's go." We didn't talk the rest of the way to the hotel. When Toni came, I barely managed to say hi before we left.

The car ride was less than pleasant. We sat as far away from each other as we could. I was extremely careful, making sure that I was looking out the window the entire way there. I wanted to look at Erik so badly. To see if he seemed the least bit upset. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Finally, we came to a stop outside a gigantic mansion.

"We're here," Erik said as he got out of the car.

I couldn't believe my eyes! The mansion was easily as big as any given section of the Smithsonian, and the grounds were breathtakingly beautiful! There were flowers everywhere, and I couldn't help but stare wide eyed all around.

Behind me, I softly heard Erik chuckle, "It is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked me.

I half smiled and nodded. "Come, let us go inside. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself to see the inside of his house.

* * *

**_AN: I am a bad, bad person. I am so sorry it took me so long to update! The only excuse I have is that I know where I want the story to go, but I was having a hard time getting it there, but I think I've got it now. So hopefully it won't take as long next time._**


	14. Inside

I had so been hoping to avoid this for, well, forever. I should have known it would have to happen eventually though.

"Oh wow," Kris exclaimed as we walked into my house.

I couldn't help but smile again, "This house was built in the late Baroque period, and as such, it is quite flamboyant."

"Quite," Kris replied.

I took a brief moment to look around the room, it is quite nice. The first thing you see when you look in is a magnificent marble staircase leading to the second story. This has always been my favorite place in the house. It is most enjoyable to slide down the banisters. Which is one habit that I just can't seem to break.

But my moment of quiet reverie was quickly broken when I heard a voice call out "Erik, dear, is that you?"

"Merde," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh boy," I heard Tony say behind me.

"What?" Kris asked.

"Mother," Tony and I said at the same time.

* * *

"Wait, whose mother?" I asked Tony, "Yours or Erik's?"

"Mine," Erik replied.

"Then why did you both say mother?"

"Because she asked Tony to call her that."

"Oh. Ok then," I said. This had not been something I was expecting. I had already made up my mind that he had children, but, apparently, that was not why he hadn't invited me here.

"Erik darling!" His mother exclaimed as she came down the stairs, "I was worried about you last night? Why didn't you call your mére? I was worried sick until Antonio called!"

"Hello mother," Erik replied as he walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You should not have worried. I was fine."

"And who is this?" She asked as if she had just spotted me.

Erik smiled at me and said, "This is Kristina, the one I took to the masquerade, mother. Kristina, this is my mom, Gabrielle DeMark."

I smiled at her, and stretched my hand out to her, "Pleasure to meet you, Mme. DeMark."

Mme. DeMark's face briefly turned into a grimace as she took my hand, "How do you do."

I think Tony could sense my discomfort, so he quickly took me by the elbow and said, "Come, I'm sure you'd like to see the rest of the house."

"But what about Erik?" I asked.

"He will catch up with us when he can." Tony whispered.

* * *

"An American, Erik? What were you thinking?" my mother asked, once she determined that Kris was far enough away not to hear.

"Please mother, don't start. Lecturing me will not help."

"What about our agreement?"

"What about it?" I asked, my anger rising, "She doesn't violate it in the least! It was one of the conditions that I am allowed to see any woman that I desire, and I desire her!"

"She, an American, is not worthy of us!"

"Please, Gabrielle," I spat, "Do not assume that you know anything about her. She is a good woman. And I will hear nothing bad about her. She is a better person than you will ever be."

"Do not talk to me like that Erik! You may not like it, but I am still your mother!"

I scoffed, "Did you think I had forgotten, if only it was that easy."

"Be careful what you say. You might regret it later."

I had to bite my tongue and count to ten before I responded, "One day I shall be lord of this house, and may the gods have mercy on you when that day comes, because I will not."

With that I left the room to go find Kris and Tony.


	15. Rochelle

Once we were finished touring Erik's house we proceeded back to the sitting room, to have coffee and talk. But something had been bothering me since Erik returned. He seemed more moody than I had seen him since the night of the masquerade. And I didn't like it.

As I was wondering about what could have happened to make him so upset I heard a voice squeal something that sounded like "Erik!"

I looked towards the entrance and saw a little brown haired girl of no more than eight pass by me in a blur as she ran towards Erik.

"Mon petite chere! What are you doing back so soon from your lessons?" Erik asked as he grabbed the little girl and spun her around.

"Erik! It is horrible" she said with a very thick French accent, "They won't let me do anything fun! I just sit and listen as they talk on and on. _C'est si ennuyant_."

"Ah, ah chere. You know you're supposed to speak in English."

"But it is such an ugly language," she replied while pouting.

"Rochelle!" Erik exclaimed, "That is rude! Can you not see we have a guest?"

At this she looked over at me as if she was surprised anyone else was in the room besides Erik. "Oh! I am so sorry!" She scrambled down from Erik's arm and curtsied at me, "That was very rude. I apologize."

I was stunned at how polite she was, "It's quite alright."

Erik smiled as he looked at us (I couldn't help but think that he seemed to be returning to his normal self), then seemed to come to his senses. "Oh yes! Introductions are in order. Kristina, this is my sister, Rochelle. Rochelle this is Kristina, mon ange."

"Oh," Rochelle said with a flicker of recognition, "So you are Kristina! It is very nice to meet you." She said while curtseying in my direction once more.

I wasn't totally sure how to respond to this, so I just smiled and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you too."

"Erik has told me so much about you! Are you really an American?"

"Er, yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"How exciting! Tell me, have you ever been on top of the Empire State Building? I am told that the view is spectacular."

"It is quite breathtaking," I told her honestly, "But I don't believe that it quite compares to your Eiffel Tower."

"Oh that? That's nothing," she replied with some scorn, "It's such a simple design really, there are so many more complex ones that _he_ designed."

"Rochelle," Erik said suddenly, "That is quite enough. There is no need to bore Kris with such things."

"Oh, of course not. So, Kristina, will you please tell me about living in America?"

"Of course, I'd be delighted to. Oh, and feel free to call me Kris."

"Kris. Yes, I do like that more. Come, let us go outside to talk. Are you coming and Tony coming, Erik?"

"We shall catch up with you two soon, if that is alright with you both."

"Of course!" Rochelle answered for both of us.

* * *

As mon chere and ange started to walk out, I suddenly came to my senses. "Rochelle! Could you come here for a second?"

Once she had hurried over to me, I bent down and softly whispered in her ear, "Be careful what you say, you know the rules." She solemnly nodded and then ran back to Kristina, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the gardens.

"You know that you will probably have to tell her eventually," Tony said once the girls had left the room.

"Of course I realize that," I responded, "But it can wait. Just do me a favor and tell Meg that Kris is safe and sound, and is currently touring my estate. Make sure she knows there is no need to worry."

"Right away," Tony answered, as he headed for the phone.

* * *

**_AN: I would like your guys' opinion on something I have been wondering about. As I'm sure you've noticed, this is another short chapter, but I posted it as soon as I finished. What I want to know is whether you would like short chapters updated as soon as I finish them, or longer chapters that will take longer to put up. Please let me know!_**


	16. Mother

Once Tony informed me that Meg had been told of Kris' whereabouts, and responded "About time," I sent Tony outside, while I went to take care of some business that I had been neglecting.

"Amazing how much work can pile you while you're off gallivanting with some American tart, isn't it?"

I sighed and responded without turning to look, "Hello Gabrielle. Did you come here hoping to change my mind about Kristine?"

"No, no. Though I still believe it isn't good for the family image. But I will not try to argue with you."

I had to laugh at this, "You went and double checked the contract didn't you?"

Gabrielle refused to respond, so I knew I was right, "Well, if that's all you wanted to say, go ahead and continue on your way."

"What, you have no time for your mother now, Erik? You seemed quite civil when _she_ was in the room."

"The only thing that makes you my mother is the fact you gave birth to me. Meaning, I have to put up with you for now, but one day I shall have my vengeance. And I only acted like that for Kris' sake."

"Please. Do not mention her name in my presence."

With this I slammed my hands down on my desk, "Get out. Get out now."

"As you said, you don't have control of this house yet. I shall stay in any room that I desire for as long as I like"

I whirled around to face her, and barely stopped myself from hitting her, "The day I become master shall be sooner than you think, woman."

"Oh? And then what, because you know if you make me leave, I will take Rochelle with me."

"You try my patience," I snapped, "Leave now, or I will be forced to take action."

Gabrielle chuckled and turned to leave my office, "You're hands are tied, Erik. Just remember that."

"Out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Fine," she laughed as she left the room.

After she was gone, I immediately began to punch the walls of my office. Luckily I focused on a spot where I knew as stud was, and managed not to punch through the wall (again). But once I stopped my tirade on the wall, my knuckles were bleeding profusely.

"_Merde_," I muttered as I looked at my hand. I got some gauze out of my desk, bandaged my hand, and tried to focus on the sketches in front of me.

* * *

"What about the White House?" Rochelle asked me, "Have you ever been there? Was it beautiful?"

"I have been there a few times," I replied, "But I must confess that I don't remember much. I was quite young, and was much more interested in the paintings than the architecture."

Rochelle's smile faltered for a second, but then it was back, "Oh well. Does not matter. What about any Frank Lloyd Wright buildings? Have you seen any of those?"

"You are quite interested in buildings, aren't you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh yes!" she replied vehemently, "I want to grow up to be as great of an architect as Erik! That's my dream!"

"That's our Rochelle for you," Tony said, "Always wants to be just like Erik."

"Speaking of Erik," I replied, "Where is he? I thought he would be out here by now."

"He had some work to catch up on." Tony responded.

"Oh no!" Rochelle exclaimed, "That means he'll be in his office forever!"

"I wouldn't count on it," Tony said with a smile, "Not with his _ange_ here."

I blushed and Rochelle laughed. Rochelle and I continued to talk about her future plans, until Erik came out a few minutes later.

"Erik!" Rochelle and I both exclaimed. We smiled at each other, and I silently acquiesced. Rochelle immediately ran up to Erik and gave him another big hug. Once she was done I went up to Erik and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"So you forgive me for not bringing you here sooner?" Erik teased me.

"I guess so," I said with a chuckle, "But you really should thank Rochelle for that. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be mad."

"Ah _mon chere_, you have come through for me once again!" Erik said while showering her with kisses.

"Erik! Erik! Stop! Not in front of Kris!"

Erik just laughed and continued to kiss his sister all over her face.

Once he let Rochelle down I gave him a brief hug, and asked, "So why didn't you want to bring me here?"

"Mother," was all he said in response.


	17. Close together

"Erik! What did you do to your hand?" I asked once he took off his gloves.

Erik looked down and grimaced, "I, er, well, I plead the fifth."

"We're not in America. It doesn't work like that." I said sternly, "Now what happened?"

"You are quite attractive when you're trying to make me do something, mon ange," he responded with a mischievous smile.

I couldn't help but smile, while still trying to gain control, "Don't change the subject."

Erik sighed and responded simply, "I punched a wall."

"You did what?"

"Punched a wall."

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked while taking hold of his hand to look at it carefully.

"I got mad," he said before tilting my head up so he could kiss me. I responded without even thinking, but once I regained control of myself I pulled back.

"That's not a good enough reason, Erik."

"Is there ever a good reason to punch a wall?"

I just lightly hit him on the shoulder, "Don't be a smart ass."

Erik laughed and grabbed me around the waist to pull me closer to him. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are so beautiful, mon ange."

I blushed, but I managed not to turn my face, that just made things more difficult.

"Come, let us go to bed."

"Go to bed? Together? You must be joking!"

"Why would I be joking? Rochelle is asleep, we've already had dinner, and you said you'd forgiven me." Erik said, sounding genuinely confused.

"Well, yeah, that's all true, but your sister and your mother are still in the house.

Erik cocked his head and gave me a strange look, "Did you not see how big the house was, Kris? I assure you she will have no idea what's going on."

"Well, I'm sure Meg is worrying about me, and I have no clothes."

Erik sighed, "Well, you could call Meg, Tony could get your clothes. Or you could just walk around without them. I'd be fine with that. But it sounds as though you don't wish to stay here tonight, and I only want to make you happy."

My heart melted, "Just point me to the telephone and I'll call Meg."

Erik smiled, gave me a gentle kissed, and escorted me to the nearest phone.

* * *

"Have you told her yet?" 

I slammed my coffee cup down a little harder than was absolutely necessary before snapping, "No, I haven't Tony."

"That's what I thought. You've got to tell her. The longer you keep from telling her the harder it will be for her to accept."

"You think I don't know that? But what's the point? She's leaving in a matter of days anyway! If I tell her now, what's it going to matter? She'll just leave even faster!" I said as I gripped the handle of my cup as though I was holding on for dear life.

Tony looked disgusted with me. "If that's your attitude, you obviously don't care for her as much as I thought you did. Or as much as I care for her, for that matter," he said as he walked out.

"Tony!" I bellowed, "Get back here! What the hell do you mean?" But it was too late, I could already hear the car start as Tony left. "Fuck." I said as I broke my coffee cup that I had been holding had broken. "Fuck," I said again as the coffee poured out of the cup and burned my hand. "Fuck." I said once more, just for good measure as I put my hand under the kitchen sink.

* * *

As I was walking down the stairs, I smelled coffee, and knew I was in heaven. I could see it already. Erik was sitting down in the kitchen (hopefully wearing very little), and sipping his coffee, with a fresh batch ready for me. Once I turned the corner, I wasn't disappointed. 

"Hey Erik," I said before giving him a kiss, "I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your shirts, I think I forgot to ask Tony to get my clothes."

"Hm, I thought we had decided you'd be wearing nothing, but this isn't too bad," he replied with a small smile, "and Tony just left to get your clothes a few minutes ago, I think."

"Sounds good. What kind of coffee is this?" I asked as I helped myself to a cup.

"Just coffee nothing special."

"Not decaff?"

"Hell no."

"Thank the gods." I said while taking a sip. "So what do we have planned for today?"

"To be honest, I'm not totally sure yet, I was thinking you could hang out with Rochelle some more while I did some more work."

"Sounds great!" I replied, "Rochelle is such a sweetie. But I better get to see you quite a bit. Otherwise I'll be disappointed."

He smiled a bit wider than he had before, and said, "Of course."

* * *

"_Grasp it, sense it-tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender-"_

"You never told me you had such a lovely voice, Kristina." I said with a smile.

Kris quickly turned to face me while covering herself, "Erik! Get out! I'm changing!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," I pointed out.

She quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at me, I left laughing. Once she was finished she came out of our room.

"You should have knocked!"

"But it's my room," I said while pulling her to me. "I shouldn't have to knock."

"You make it so difficult to stay mad at you when you hold me."

"I should do it more often then," I said while gently kissing the top of her head, "Have you already grown bored of Rochelle?"

"Of course not! How could you even think such a thing?" Kris replied, "She just said that she had a lesson, so we stopped playing chess so she could go to her class."

"Ah. Of course. How could I forget? Well, its past noon, you must be hungry, let's see what we can have to cook make for us, perhaps we could have him pack us a picnic. Would you like that?"

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

"That was delicious! Remind me to compliment the chef!" 

"I'll make sure he knows that you approve." Erik said with a strained smile.

"Erik, what's the matter," I asked as I grabbed him by the arm and made him start. You've been so distant today, even when you smile, it's not like you really mean it."

"It is nothing mon ange, don't worry."

"That's the thing Erik, I do worry! You've been so out of it today, you've barely said anything to Tony, you merely uttered a 'thanks' to him when he brought my clothes and that's it! What's the matter?"

Erik's anger seemed to be rising, "Please, Kristina, drop it."

"No, don't you get it Erik? I'm really worried about you! What's the matter?"

Erik had to breathe deep before responding, "Tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight, I'll tell you everything tonight. But for the rest of the day, just let me be with you as you see me now."

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

"Please Kristina, just promise me."

"Ok, I promise," I was worried, but I didn't want to push him away so I just dropped the subject. I gave him a kiss to show him that I meant it, and then we headed back to the house. Once we got there, Rochelle ran out and gave us both a hug.

"Come! Let me show you what I painted today!" Rochelle said with a huge smile.

"Of course, mon petite chere." Erik said as he picked up his little sister.

I let Erik walk a little bit a head of me, because I was suddenly having trouble walking. I had just figured out why I was so worried about him. I was falling in love with Erik. This would definitely make leaving much harder.

* * *

**_AN: So, this chapter is over a thousand words, so I hope it counts as a decently longchapter for you guys. Obviously Kristina was singing "Music of the Night" which I did not right. Full credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber and his lyricist. We're getting so close to Erik's secret, and other cool things that have been where I've been trying to lead up to this entire time. So close! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	18. Cover you

_Disclaimer: Ok, so I forgot to do one of these last chapter. But the song Kris was singing does not belong to me. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, and I'm pretty sure the lyricist was Charles Hart, but don't hole me to that. And in this chapter RENT lyrics belong to the late Jonathon Larson. So nothing Kris sings is mine. Although that'd be cool. Full credit goes to all who deserve it._

_

* * *

_  
"Um, Meg, I don't think I'm going to be coming back to the hotel tonight," I said into the phone. 

"Again Kris? Don't you need a break?"

"Yeah, well, Erik said he had something important to tell me. And I don't know how long that'll take."

"Ok, besides, you know that cute waitress at the café by our restaurant? I finally got her to go out with me."

"Really? Congratulations Meg!"

"I know! Isn't it great. So I'll be sure to take advantage of the fact you won't be here tonight." Meg half laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, you enjoy yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya."

"You too Kris, take care," Meg replied as she hung up.

I hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. "Shit"

"What's the matter, mon ange?"

I jumped and quickly turned around, "Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that, Erik! You scared me half to death."

"I am sorry, that was not my intent. Now tell me, what's the matter."

"Nothing," I quickly lied, "Just a bit of a headache."

"Oh, well let's get you some aspirin then."

I silently thanked my father for passing on his skill for lying to me. It sure came in handy sometimes, and I don't think Erik is that easy to fool most of the time.

The truth was I had been thinking about the fact that I was falling in love with Erik, but now didn't seem like a good time to tell him. And I really _really_ wanted to tell Meg, but somehow it didn't seem right to tell her before I told him.

Erik handed me the aspirin and I quickly swallowed it. "Thanks." I said with a smile.

"No problem," he responded before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, about tonight. I think we shall be going out after dinner. I am not sure how cold it will be, so please dress warmly."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You know, that's not really an answer."

Erik just responded with one of his fake smiles, then gave me another quick kiss, and headed to his office.

* * *

"'Then she put on a pout and asked you to take her out tonight? Right. She got you out! She was more than ok but I pushed her away-'" 

"Do you always sing while you're getting dressed, mon ange?"

"Only when I'm bored, and not in a hurry," Kris responded with a smile.

"Ah. Of course. I did not recognize that song though."

"Really? It's from _Rent_."

"Rent?"

"Yeah. It's a real big musical. Fantastic score. Won the Pulitzer Prize. Ringing any bells?"

"I cannot say it is."

"Hm, how sad. I'll have to let you borrow the soundtrack."

"How about you just sing some more of it?"

"Too many people singing at once. But I can sing you one of my favorite parts, if you like."

"I'd love to hear it," I said as I went to sit on my bed.

"Ok. But I need your help first. Could you please zip up my dress?"

"Of course," I responded with a smile.

Once she was zipped up, she said, Ok. Now this is a little bit before the part I was singing before, 'Open your-' No, not that part. Hold on a sec. 'I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are, my love, on life-be my life!"

"Beautiful," I whispered while pulling Kris in for a kiss. "Beautiful," I said again, just to make sure she got the message.

Kris smiled and kissed me again, "Come on. You're the one who said we had somewhere important to go."

At this I scowled. "Of course. That must be taken care of. Go ahead and head out to the car. Tony will be there, and I'll be down soon."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead."

"Ok," Kris said reluctantly, before slowly walking to the door.

Once she was out of sight, I sighed and whispered to myself, "It's now or never."

* * *

It was rather windy out tonight, so I got into the car as quickly as possible. 

"Good evening Kris. You know if you'd just waited two more seconds I would have opened the door for you." Tony said once I was in the car.

"It's too windy to wait two second, besides I'm perfectly capable of opening a door for myself."

Tony laughed and responded, "Of course."

Within a few minutes Erik opened the door, and got in beside me. I noticed that Tony immediately stopped smiling and faced forward. Then I noticed what Erik was wearing.

"Erik!" I whined, "Why are you wearing that mask again? I feel so distant from you when you wear it."

"Perhaps that's best for tonight." Erik replied mysteriously, "Let's be on our way, Antonio."

"Antonio?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Do not worry about it, Kris." Both Erik and Tony said at the same time, before scowling at one another for being audacious enough to speak while the other was doing so. It was all very confusing.

"Ok then." I responded, while refusing to look at either one of them."

* * *

"Here we are, monsieur," Tony said once we stopped. 

"Why are we at the Opera Populaire?" Kris immediately asked.

"You shall see," I responded before shifting my attention, "I do not know how long we shall be, Antonio. You may head home."

"As you wish," He responded before getting out of the car to open our doors.

He opened Kris' door first, and she immediately headed to the door to get out of the wind. Once he opened my door, I stood up and started heading over to Kris. Before I could take two steps, Antonio grabbed my arm and whispered, "Good luck, and be nice."

I nodded in acknowledgement before catching up with Kristina. "Come, we'll head to box 5 first. It is a fitting place to start."

"Start? Where all are we planning on going?"

"You'll see," I said before gently grabbing Kris' waist and escorting her to the box.

* * *

**_AN: Ok. So Erik's secret (or one of them, at least) should start in the next chapter knocks on wood I was hoping to get it started in this chapter, but that didn't happen. It's currently spring break, so with any luch, that'll inspire me to write more. Lets hope so, at least! Oh, and the reason Kris sings RENT is because it rocks. And I wanted to add it. I'll probably do that with more musicals, if I can find somewhere to work it in. And as a bit of backstory, Kris was originally planning on singing the "Open your door, I'll be your tenant" part, but chickened out, because she was afraid Erik would realize she wanted him to invite her to stay longer...  
_**


	19. Secret 1

"Should we really be wandering around here in the middle of the night? Won't people get upset? And why was the door unlocked anyway?" 

"It is fine if we wander, no one will dare say anything, and it was unlocked because I told them to leave it so."

"You told them to? And they listened?" I asked, astonished.

"Of course. I own the building after all."

"You what?"

"I own the Opera Populaire. Did I not tell you so?" Erik asked, honestly sounding as if he believed I already knew.

"No. You didn't."

"Oh. Well, excuse me for not telling you sooner. Though I would have sworn I told you during the masquerade."

"Ha. I think I would have remembered that."

"Of course you would. Forgive me."

I just sighed, and responded, "There's nothing to forgive, you just surprised me."

By now we had gotten to the stairs that led to box five. "Wait," I said as something suddenly donned on me, "If you own the building, why were you on the same tour as me?"

At this Erik laughed, "Well, actually, I had just come here to check on some things, and happened to be at the front as your tour was starting. Then I noticed a stunning woman in a Phantom of the Opera shirt walk in late, and simply had to talk to her."

"So you only stayed on the tour for so long to talk to me?" I asked with a blush.

"Yes, that's pretty much why. Besides, I had to pay my respects to box five before leaving, and it seemed like a perfect opportunity.Besides, I realized that a horrid lady was working here, that's no longer a problem."

"You didn't fire her, did you? Erik! I mean, I was late, and we were talking." "That does not excuse her."

"Erik! Wait. So you knew that the door would be unlocked before we even made the bet? You cheater!" I said while lightly hitting his arm. 

Erik laughed again and pulled me in for a kiss, "Do you really mind so much?"

I melted in his embrace and responded "No, but your still a cheater."

"Of course. I only make bets I know I'll win."

I lightly hit him again before smiling and saying "Race you to the top." Then immediately running off before hearing his answer.

"Oh. Too bad we didn't make a bet! I would have whipped you," I said with a smile once Erik had caught up with me at the top of Box Five

"But we did not, so my previous statement remains true." He replied.

"Minor technicality. So why are we here anyway?"

"Perfect place to start. I have much to tell you tonight."

I'll admit, this freaked me out a bit. "Um, ok. What about?"

"Me. But we'll have to start well before that. Come sit down on one of the chairs." Erik said while escorting me to the nearest seat. Once I was situated he sat down on the seat next to mine.

"You may not believe everything I tell you, but I swear to you it is all true. Please listen until the end." Erik said.

"Ok," I replied.

"My Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother gave birth in the year 1873 to a child sired not by her husband. In 1872 she had tired of the unsatisfying love of her husband, and yearned for the passionate lust she had known just two years before. In 1872 Christine returned to her angel of music.

* * *

1872

* * *

She knew it was a bad idea the moment the thought had entered her mind. She knew it was madness. She loved Raoul, but only so much. She need passion, she needed desire. She needed Erik. The need had finally gotten the best of her, so, on May the twenty-second of 1872, she had returned to the Opera Populaire to search for him. 

The second she stepped inside she shivered despite the heat. It had changed so much since the last time she had been here. It was unbelievably dusty, and spider webs covered most of the room. It saddened her to think that a once beautiful building had been reduced to this.

She wandered further inside, not sure where to start her search.

"Erik?" She whispered lightly. After waiting several minutes she shook her head to clear any lingering fright, and headed up the staircases. She decided that box five was as good a place to start as anywhere.

She was spooked by the quietness. It had never been like this. There was always some noise, at least one young ballerina scurrying about. The quiet gave her too much time to think. Had it really already been one year? That couldn't be right. And all these ludicrous reports flying around, if the memory wasn't so fresh, she would have laughed. Erik, an old man? Those who said so must not have very good seats for the performance of his opera. He was only 32 when the catastrophe took place! Sure, he looked older without his wig, but he was still Erik!

But that wasn't enough for her then. She wanted someone she could be seen with, who would trust her to go out into the world. She _still_ wanted those things, but she wanted fulfillment more now.

Oh, she knew she wasn't being fair to either man, but she couldn't help it anymore. She was determined to get what she wanted. To feel complete for once since her father died. To have the happiness with Raoul, but the passion with Erik. Was that so much to ask? No, she didn't believe so.

And, before she knew it, she was at box five. She opened the door, and stepped in side, and she was surprised by what she saw. It was not dusty like the rest of the Opera Populaire, but pristine and clean.

"Erik?" She whispered again. But there was no answer. Christine was becoming more and more frightened. She needed to get Erik's attention somehow, and she was now almost certain that he was here. So she did the only thing she could think of, and began singing the aria from Faust, that fateful song.

She sang the entire aria, and once she was finished, she winced. She hadn't sung since the night she had chosen Raoul, and it hurt to sing so long and so loud now.

"You had such a lovely voice. It's a shame you gave up your private lessons, what a pity."

"Erik?" she asked while turning around. But no one was in the box. "Erik, come out. Let me talk to you."

At this a laugh suddenly surrounded her. "Are you really in any position to be making demands? You're the one who left; you should be begging to even hear me, not ordering me to show myself." The voice said.

"Erik, please. We need to talk."

"No, we need to do nothing!" Erik snapped, "_You_ need to talk. That's all you care about, isn't it? Just yourself. For once, Christine, think of someone else."

"Erik? Erik?" Christine shouted, but she knew it was too late. She knew he had already left.

* * *

_**AN: Ok, I tried really reallyhard to get this up yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me. Just in case your wondering. Kris was actually kinda glad the lady got fired, that's why she didn't harp on it. And yes, if they're going to talk about Erik later, that means this isn't his only secret. Also, Erik is 12 years older than Raoul, and 3 younger than Mme. Giry (according to ALW). ALW said Raoul was in his "early 20s" now, because Raoul new Christine/had a crush on her when they were younger, I decided to make him 20, so there would only be a four year difference. So that made Erik 32. Of course, that also made Mme. Giry 35, which seems a bit young, but what can you do?. Next chapter should be exclusively Christine and Erik, I think. I don't know for sure!  
**_


	20. Hatred

"Why is she here? Why?" Erik asked himself while pacing back and forth on the rafters, barely paying attention to where he was stepping. "She chose Raoul. She gave me the ring, for God's sake! Why is she here?" 

"Erik? Erik, come out! I know you're here somewhere."

At the sound of Christine's voice he stopped pacing. She had come to the ballet room sooner than he had expected. He quietly squatted down to look at her more closely. Ah, she was still the same, still wore her hair in rings that highlighted the beauty of her face. He still loved her, he had no trouble admitting that. But he hated her too. Hated her for tearing his mask away, hated her for leaving, and he hated her now for returning.

"Please Erik! What do I have to say to make you listen?"

"Nothing you say will help Christine. You made your choice a year ago. Now you have to live with it. You are no longer of any concern to me," he said suddenly, surprising himself as well as Christine. He hadn't planned on revealing himself again.

"Erik, please, just talk to me," Christine begged.

"I will have to ask you, _mademoiselle_ to refrain from using my name."

"Eri-"

"I told you not to use my name!" Erik yelled, forgetting to throw it so that Christine would not know where he was. He quickly stood back up and moved to exit the room, but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. Instead, he moved to a new rafter. "If you use it again, I will have to insist you leave."

"Well, what should I call you then?" Christina asked, barely able to keep herself from screaming her frustration.

"Well, the Phantom of the Opera always had a nice ring to it," he replied with a smirk, "but I suppose that is too long, isn't it? And Angel of Music is definitely out. I suppose we will have to stick with the formalities. You may refer to me as Monsieur. Or M. Phantom if you so feel."

"Fine, _monsieur_. Will you please come out now?"

"No, no. I don't think I shall. You see, Christine, I do not much care for your company any longer, and it is only as a courtesy that I have continued to converse with you this long. I think I shall be leaving now. Do feel free to call again." Erik said.

"Fine then, monsieur. If it is just basic courtesy I shall be leaving then."

Good. Erik thought to himself. But then an idea hit him, and he hurried to his lair, hoping to make it back before Christine left.

* * *

"That jerk" Christine murmured to herself, "I cannot believe him! I come to apologize, and this is how he treats me? I shall not have it!"

Christine continued murmuring to herself as she made her way to the exit. "I can't believe he wouldn't even listen to me! I thought he cared about me." And that was what really annoyed her. The fact that he had said that he did not enjoy her company.

Christine had just reached out to open the door when something fell down in front of her. She quickly looked up, but she could not see anything. Then her attention shifted to the item in front of her. And she couldn't help but gasp when she saw it was a dead rose, with most of the petals already wilted off.

Then something strange happened, she started to laugh, even though she didn't find it funny at all. "You think you have me beat, don't you? Well you are wrong. I'll see you tomorrow, Erik."

* * *

**_AN: Eep. I know, I've been bad. It's been too long since I updated...but this part is hard for me to right, because I have to try and stay true to the characters, and that's slightly difficult. Hopefully you guys like. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
_**


	21. Confrontation

To say Erik was confused by Christine's behavior would have been an understatement. Since the first day, he had not interacted with her at all, although he had been watching the entire time. Every day she came in at the same time. Every day she went to box five and sang. And every day after an hour of looking around she would leave, but never without telling him that she would see him tomorrow. 

This had been going on for almost two weeks now, and Erik's curiosity was at its peak. Why was she so persistent? He was already in the habit of waiting for her to come in. It was quite predictable, always between noon and one o'clock. Not once had she been any later or earlier.

While he was sitting pondering all of this, Christine walked in. And she looked different than usual. Usually she was impeccably dressed, but today she looked more disheveled.

Christine had barely walked in a few steps before she stopped.

"Ok Erik," she said, "I'm not feeling too well today, so we are going to skip the whole walking-to-box-five part, and I'm just going to sing here, ok?"

She waited a few seconds for an answer, which almost made Erik scoff aloud. He was not about to reply.

Christine seemed to sense this, and heaved a sigh, then started singing "You have brought me to that moment when words run dry."

Erik gasped. She was singing his song. The one he had written just for her. He was enthralled and leaned in as close as he could.

Christine sang all of her parts from the song, and Erik was amazed she still remembered it. When it got to the crescendo he almost began to sing along, but caught himself right before he did.

Once Christine was done, she looked around in what appeared to be utter defeat. Then she headed straight for the door.

"Goodbye, Erik." Christine said once she got to the door.

At these words, Erik's heart immediately began to race. Goodbye? What did she mean goodbye? Shouldn't she have said 'See you tomorrow?'

"Christine! Wait," Erik shouted before he even realized what he said.

At this she quickly turned around, "Erik?" she asked in disbelief.

Erik sighed; he couldn't exactly pretend not to be there, so he decided he might as well speak to her. "What do you mean 'goodbye?'"

Christine chuckled before replying. "Just what I said. I am giving up, Erik. You obviously have no interest in me, and I am tired. I am returning home."

The second she said this, Erik's blood began to boil, "Returning to _him_ so soon, are we? My, my Christine. You were sure dedicated to talking to me, weren't you? You managed to last, what? A week, was it?"

"It was a week and five days, and you know that!" she snapped in reply, "And you can't honestly expect me to wait forever, can you? I have been trying so hard! And you have given nothing back! I'm tired, and I'm sick, and I want to see you."

Erik was livid. How dare she yell at him? So he did the only logical thing, and quickly came down from the rafters.

* * *

At the sight of Erik Christine clenched up, she hadn't actually been expecting him to come down. He approached her slowly, with a look of distrust evident on the side of his face that she could see.

"Are we happy now, Christine?" Erik scoffed, "The 'pitiful creature of darkness' has shown himself to you again. What now? Shall we reenact our last encounter? Allow you to de-mask me? Have my heart break all over again as you return to the boy? What shall it be, Christine? But before you answer, do not forgive that my Punjab lasso is always handy."

"Erik, oh Erik" Christine cried, "I am sorry! So so sorry!"

As she said this she noticed Erik pull back slightly, but she continued, "I was horrible! There was no need to expose your face in front of everyone. But can't you understand? I love Raoul! And you were trying to take me from him!"

"Is this why you have come here? To point out the fact that you still love that boy? I already assumed as much, 'Little Lotte.'"

"Do not call me that!"

"Why not, 'Little Lotte?' Is he the only one allowed to call you that? What shall I call you instead, my little Pandora, perhaps?"

"I am not little!"

Erik couldn't help but laugh as he replied, "Not little? Not little you say? Poor Christine, so young and naïve. You are only 18! Little more than a child!"

"It was not so long ago that you desired such a child."

Erik glared as he replied, "Alas, I was naïve then too. But I shall not make that mistake again. I will not be scorned twice."

"And what about me? You kidnapped me, Erik! How could you expect me to trust you, to love you, when you would do such a thing. How could you-" but Christine never got to finish her sentence. Her world suddenly went dark, and the last thing she could remember was being held by two strong arms.

* * *

**_AN: So, I got a lot of good reviews on the last chapter. So that made me really happy, so I was determined to update quickly for all of you. Hope you like, and hopefully I'm still true to characters. Oh, and I realize that the language isn't totally right for the time period, but I don't know how they really spoke! I hope you grant me this artisitc license. If it really bothers you, I am quite sorry, and would like any help you can give me with it!_**


	22. Conflict

Christine awoke in a bed she remembered all too well from the last time she had been at the Opera House. "Erik?" she called while starting to get out of the bed, "Erik, please come out, we still need to talk."

"Again!" he laughed in response, while stepping out of the shadows "Again you dare to say 'we.' Contrary to whatever you may think, I still have no desire to speak to you, Christine. So, _we_ have nothing to say."

"If you really did not want to talk to me, then why did you stop me from leaving? Why didn't you just let me go, rather than bringing me back to your lair? That would make more sense if you really had no desire to speak to me."

"It was a rash decision," Erik snapped, "One that I regret making."

"Oh please, Erik. We both know you are lying. You want to talk to me just as much as I want to talk to you."

"Why would I want to talk to you?" he scoffed.

"Because you still care for me, because you still _love_ me."

Erik glared at Christine, "And what, my little Pandora, would make you say that?"

"Well, the fact that you always watch me when I am here, the fact that you could have let me leave, but didn't, the fact that you could have left me alone on the floor upstairs rather than bring me down here, and, let's not forget, the fact that you are not denying it."

Erik could not think of a response, so he just turned and left the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't." Christine said, quickly getting the rest of the way out of bed, "You are not leaving that easily! Be still, Erik."

"No, you be still, woman!" Erik shouted, turning to face Christine, "I cannot play these games with you! I cannot allow you to talk to me, to break me again. So, you stay still, Christine, while I leave."

"Erik, please, can we just talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about, you left me for the boy, and I allowed you to. And to add insult to injury you felt it was necessary to give me your ring before leaving. 'Poor pitiful Erik. So wrapped up in his love for you that he can see nothing else. Let's have pity on him, and give him this token to glare at every night. Won't that be nice?' Is that how it went, Christine?" Erik said while slowly walking closer to Christine "Is that how you justified giving me a brief hope that you had decided to return to me, and then dashing it out just as quickly?"

"No Erik, that's not how it went at all! I care for you Erik. Even when you were threatening Raoul's life I still cared for you. I couldn't just leave you. I could see that you were in pain, I just wanted to do whatever I could to try and help alleviate it a little."

"Well, you failed, Christine, all you succeeded in doing was breaking my heart into even smaller pieces. Don't you see Christine? I move the world for no one, yet I did it for you! I gave you everything, and all I wanted in return was for you to love me, or at least stay with me. But you couldn't do that, so you ruined us Christine. You are the reason I refuse to talk to you."

"That is a lie. You are just as responsible. You can't force someone into loving you. And I do believe you are talking to me now, Erik. So obviously you have some desire to do so."

"No Christine, the only desire I have anymore is the desire to be left alone. So please leave, now." Erik said, once more turning away from Christine.

"Erik! Wait just talk to m-" but for the second time that day Christine passed out before managing to finish her sentence.

Erik couldn't help himself. It was just second nature to him. He had to help Christine, he still thought of himself as her angel, no matter what he told her, or himself, for that matter. He loved her, and so when she fainted again, he had to pick her up and put her back in bed.

"You silly girl," he said to her unconscious form, "What did you do to yourself to make you faint?"

While Christine slept, Erik did all that he could think of to help. He took off his gloves to feel her forehead, and immediately had to pull his hand away.

"You're burning up! Why would you even go out when you have such a high temperature?"

Erik brushed Christine's hair off of her head, and put a wet clothe on her forehead to cool her down.

When he could think of no more to do, he bent down and lightly kissed Christine's forehead and whispered, "Get better, my Pandora" before leaving the room.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry it took so long. With any luck I'll start writing more now that school is pretty much done. Still not sure on the dialogue, but I try. Hope you enjoyed**_  



	23. Trouble

* * *

Present Day

* * *

I'll admit, the whole idea was a lot for me to take in. Erik was trying to tell me that he was a descendant of _the_ Opera Ghost. It was hard to comprehend. But he's always been so honest, and I had no reason to doubt him, so I patiently listened to everything he had to say.

"Ok," I said once he took a break from his story, "I trust you Erik, really, I do. But this is a lot to process," I paused to think of the nicest way to put what I was about to say. "But, Erik…do you really believe that, I mean…how could you be sure that this is true?"

"To be honest, I've had my doubts about it before too. And I can never know for certain if it's true or not, but the story has been passed down for generations, and my family owns the diary of the Vicomtesse de Chagny, and in it she tells this story. And it's possible that it was all just some fantasy of hers, but I believe it."

I was about to respond to this when Erik's cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me, mon ange, but it is Tony, and I feel that I must answer it. Bonjour," Erik said while answering the phone.

My mind immediately started to float back to the story Erik had been telling me, but my reverie was quickly cut short by Erik's voice.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital? What happened?" He half shouted into the phone. "Another one?...No, I'll be right there. We'll get a cab."

"What happened?" I asked once he had hung up.

"Rochelle is in the hospital. It seems she has had a rather severe seizure."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, honestly horrified, "Is she ok? What happened? Does this happen often?"

"She should be fine. The doctors have taken care of her. She has epilepsy, so this does occur more often than I like. Now, I need to go to the hospital, but if you would like to accompany me, I would be much obliged."

"Of course!" I said without a moment's hesitation, "I want to see Rochelle."

"All right, let's go on our way then. Oh, and, if you don't mind, mon ange, I think we shall stop the story for tonight. I am not much up for telling it."

"No, I don't mind at all. Rochelle is much more important."

"Merci," Erik replied while gently grasping my hand and heading outside.

* * *

_**AN: Ok. I apologize for the super short update. But it had been a while, and I needed to update, and...I have no real excuse. But I do feel bad. So from here on in the story will be switching in between present day and the 1800s. Usually I'll do this without mentioning that Erik and Christine have returned to the Opera House, but that is what they'll do. If things go according to plan (which doesn't always happen), the two stories will be switching often.**_ _** I've recently discovered the "reply" button on reviews, so I will be trying to reply to all of your reviews from now on.  
**_


	24. Mother's Malice

Despite the fact that I knew everything was ok, I still worried the entire trip over to the hospital. What if something did happen to Rochelle? What would I do then? What would be the point of anything?

I think Kristina sensed my agitation, because after a few moments she gently leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry Erik. I'm sure she's fine. If there was any reason to worry, Tony would have said so over the phone."

"I know," I replied, "I know, and I keep telling myself that. But that does not stop me from imagining what horrible things could befall her. It is a bad habit, I admit."

Kris just smiled and leaned against my shoulder. I realized that I hadn't yet let go of her hand, but she didn't seem to mind, and I was in no hurry to give up the comfort it gave me.

I quickly called for a cab, and Kris and I arrived at the hospital before I knew it. Once inside, I immediately started cursing Tony in every language I knew. The imbecile had forgotten to tell me the room number.

"It's ok, Erik, we can just go ask for the room number."

Inwardly I snarled at having to do such a thing, and vowed to let Tony know exactly what I thought as soon as I saw him. Unless Rochelle was within hearing distance, of course. I would hate to let her hear such things from my lips.

After finding out the room number, Kris and I hurried to Rochelle's room. When we got there, Tony and my mother were both standing close to her bed. We hurried over, but Tony quieted us. Rochelle appeared to be asleep. I decided to make the most of this opportunity and motioned for Tony to follow me outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we realized that Rochelle was asleep, Erik released my hand and had Tony follow him. I knew it was to scold him for not telling him the room number. I felt bad for Tony, but then I realized that this essentially left Erik's mother and I alone in the room.

All thoughts were pushed out of my mind other than those regarding just how terrible a situation this was.

"So, Miss Kristina, have you enjoyed your stay in France thus far?"

"Um, yes ma'am. I mean, _mademoiselle_," I replied. She had startled me by being so nice. After the way Erik and Tony had acted, I had expected otherwise.

"Good," she said with a smirk, "I'm sure my Erik has shown you a good time."

I couldn't help but blush at this. Was it my imagination, or was she implying that I had slept with her son? Which was, of course, true. But a distressing thought nonetheless.

I immediately thought, "I'm dead."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am disappointed in you, Tony," I said after closing the door while keeping my voice down. "How could you forget to tell me her room number?"

"But Erik, I did tell you. Or rather, I _tried_ to tell you before you hung up, and then I left a message on your phone. Did you not get it?"

I checked my phone, and, to my annoyance, it said I had one new voicemail. "How did that happen?" I asked Tony angrily. "I had my phone on the entire time! It makes no sense."

"Perhaps you hit a dead zone."

"Yes, I suppose that is likely," I admitted.

"So what all did you tell her?" Tony asked.

"Not much. I did not even manage to tell her about when Erik finally forgave Christine."

"So, you didn't tell her about your mother?"

"Of course not, I am not sure if I even plan on telling her about- wait," I said, coming to my senses, "Did we just leave Kris alone with my mom?"

A look of dread passed over Tony's face, and the two of us rushed back inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I immediately started muttering some incoherent nonsense after Erik's mother asked me this. "Um, well, yes. He has, um, escorted me around the Louvre. And, he, er, he…"

She laughed out loud at this "We both know that that wasn't what I meant."

I was dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. She knew I was having sex with her son! How could I look her in the face again? I was contemplating how to respond to this when Tony and Erik burst back into the room. I was thrilled that they were back, but more than a little upset that they had left me alone in the first place.

"Hello, mother. We thought we heard Rochelle stir," Erik said.

Again, his mother just laughed, "You must have been imagining things, she has not moved, and how you would have been able to hear her through the door even if she had is beyond me."

"Yes, I suppose we did imagine it then," Erik said, smiling at his mother. I must admit I took a bit of pleasure in noticing that the smile did not extend to his eyes.

"Well, Kris, would you like to come get a drink with me. We can bring some back for Erik and Gabrielle."

"I've told you to call me mother many times, Antonio. Please do so."

"Of course, mother. And you know," Tony said to me while escorting me out of the room, "We might as well get one for Rochelle too. She'll probably be thirsty when she wakes up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do?" I immediately asked when Tony and Kristina had left.

"Whatever do you mean? What makes you assume I did anything?"

"The way Kris looked when we returned. What did you say to her, _mother_?"

"I simply asked her if you had shown her a good time while she has been in France."

I felt my anger rising, "Do not involve yourself with Kristina. If you do anything to scare her away, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"I can do as I please," my mother replied, her words dripping venom, "You wouldn't dare do anything to me that would risk you losing Rochelle."

I was about to reply, when we heard a quite voice asking, "What about me?"

"Rochelle!" I exclaimed, happy to see her awake, "It was nothing, _ma chere_. Do not concern yourself with it."

"But you were talking about me, I think I have a right to know why."

"It is nothing, Rochelle," my mother replied, "Tony and the American have gone to get you a drink. Perhaps you should rest until they return."

"Mother," Rochelle said quietly, "Kris is not 'the American.' At least call her Kristina." I silently applauded Rochelle for this. I had had this exact thought.

My mother rolled her eyes, and said, "Now is not the time, go to sleep."

Rochelle acquiesced. She really was quite tired.

Once she appeared to be asleep again, I whispered to my mother, "You and I shall have to have a serious conversation about our contract when we return home."

"Of course, whatever you say, Erik," she replied with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_AN: For some reason, the bar thing was refusing to work for me. So I had to make due with dashes. Hope you don't mind too much. I have some exciting news. I have a beta! I would love to introduce you to Touching Trusting! Yaygolf claps I have not had a beta before, and I can already tell she will drastically improve my writing.Hopefully you'll notice, and love, the improvement. Plus, I should update more often, because she'll kick me if I don't. And you all can join in too, if you so choose._**  



End file.
